Ghoul DxD
by Sasaki Youichi
Summary: Naruto dan Kaneki dua Ghoul yang hidup layaknya manusia biasa dan hidup berdampingan dengan mereka didunia manusia untuk mencapai perdamaian yang mereka impikan, apakah mereka dapat mencapai perdamaian itu?./Xover Naruto, HS DxD & Tokyo Ghoul
1. Chapter 1

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Disclamer:Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] ,Highscholl DxD [Ichie Ishibumi] And Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ushida]

Warning : Gaje,Typo,Ancur Dan sebagainya

Summary

Beberapa tahun setelah berakhirnya Great War banyak Ghoul yang muncul di Dunia Manusia dan Underworld, mereka memangsa banyak manusia di Dunia Manusia dan Iblis Di Underworld.

Chapter 1

Ghoul adalah makhluk yang menyerupai manusia tapi mereka bertahan hidup dengan cara memakan daging Manusia,Iblis dan makhluk lainnya.

Beberapa tahun setelah berakhirnya Great War banyak Ghoul yang muncul di Dunia Manusia dan Underworld, mereka memangsa banyak manusia di Dunia Manusia dan Iblis Di Underworld.

Semua Ghoul tersebut dipimpin oleh Ghoul yang sangat kuat bernama Juubi, sebagian besar Ghoul tinggal di sebuah Istana di Underwolrd yang dipimpin oleh Jubii.

Juubi adalah Ghoul yang sangat kuat, Juubi berwujud seorang pemuda tampan berusia sekitar 20 tahun, memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, sepasang kumis kucing dipipinya dan mata bewarna merah darah.

Juubi memiliki 4 pengawal yang cukup kuat yaitu pertama Ghoul yang memiliki tubuh seperti Kera yang dijuluki Si Kera Buas, Kedua Ghoul wanita yang memiliki surai hitam panjang ia memiliki gaya bertarung seperti Anjing sehingga ia dijuluki Kuroinu atau Anjing hitam, ketiga Ghoul yang memiliki rambut hitam wujudnya seperti pemuda berumur 18 tahun dan hanya mata kanannya yang berwarna merah sebut saja Kuro Gantai dan yang terakhir wujudnya sama seperti Kuro yang membedakan rambutnya yang bewarna putih dan hanya mata kirinya yang bewarna merah.

Di dalam sebuah istana terlihat sosok yang sedang duduk disebuah Singgasana, sosok tersebut adalah Jubii pemimpin para Ghoul

BRAKK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka, Ghoul yang membuka pintu tersebut langsung berlari ke Juubi dengan berlumuran darah.  
"Kenapa kau?,dan apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Juubi kaget karena melihat Ghoul tersebut datang dengan berlumuran darah.  
"Gawat! Juubi-sama, fraksi Iblis menyerang kita"

BLARRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang menyebabkan beberapa bagian istana hancur dan banyak asap yang menghalangi pandangan, setelah asap menghilang telihat dua sosok tepatnya dua Iblis yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut.

"Siapa kalian? dan apa yang kalian inginkan" tanya Juubi pada dua Iblis tersebut

"Aku Sirzech Lucifer dan disebelahku Serafall Leviathan. dan apa yang ku inginkan, aku ingin menggancurkan kalian" Jawab Iblis berambut merah tersebu

...

Sementara itu di luar Istana

Terlihat pertarungan antara dua Iblis melawan Ghoul, meskipun Iblis tersebut kalah jumlah tapi sepertinya pertarungan ini akan di menangkan oleh kedua iblis tersebut.

Terbukti dengan keempat Ghoul tersebut yang sudah kelelahan dan banyak luka di tubuh mereka sedangkan, dua Iblis itu belum terlihat kelelahan dan mereka hanya mengalami luka ringan.

"Shiro, kau pergilah ketempat Juubi-sama, mungkin Juubi-sama sedang melawan dua Maou lainnya" kata Ghoul berambut hitam pada Ghoul berambut putih.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melawan mereka, sedangkan aku lari dari pertarungan ini" kata Shiro yang tidak setuju dengan yang dikatakan temannya.

Pergilah!, Shiro-kun kami akan menghambat mereka" kata Ghoul yang seperti Kera

"Cepat pergi sebelum terlambat" kata Ghoul yang memakai topeng anjing a.k.a Kuroinu.

"Kenapa harus aku yang pergi" kata Shiro yang masih tidak setuju apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

"Karena kau adalah Ghoul yang paling dipercaya Juubi-sama" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi" setelah mengatakan itu Shiro langsung pergi ketempat Juubi.

...

Kembali ke Juubi

DUARRR!  
BLLARR!

Terdengar banyak suara ledakan akibat pertarungan antara dua pemimpin fraksi Iblis dan pemimpin para Ghoul.

"Sial!, ia sangat kuat" umpat Sirzech sambil melihat Juubi yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya dengan sepuluh kagune malambai-lambai.

"Ya! benar hosh, hosh hosh ia sangat kuat" kata Serafall terengah-engah karena kelelahan

"Akan kuakhiri pertarungan ini" kata Juubi sambil merentangkan tangannya dan muncul bola energi berwarna merah kehitamman yang sebesar ban mobil.

Tap!

Di samping Juubi muncul sosok berambut putih a.k.a Shiro"Tunggu! Juubi-sama"

"Ada apa Shiro?" tanya Juubi pada Shiro

"Juubi-sama sebaiknya kita mundur" kata Shiro

"Apa maksudmu Shiro" kata Juubi heran karena Shiro tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhnya mundur.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita mundur karena jika kita meneruskan pertarungan ini pihak kita akan mengalami banyak kerugian, walaupun kita menang kita tetap mengalami banyak kerugian" kata Shiro menjelaskan pada Juubi.

"Baiklah kita mundur Shiro, siapkan portal untuk menuju Dunia Manusia" kata Juubi dan menghilangkan bola energinya.

"Ha'i"

Setelah itu Shiropun membuat portal untuk menuju Dunia Manusia, setelah portal membesar Juubi dan Shiro masuk ke portal tersebut.

"Sir-tan apa kita akan mengejar mereka?" tanya Serafall pada Sirzech.

"Tidak! Sebaiknya kita kembali, karena kita sudah menang." kata Sirzech.

..  
Di sebuah hutan muncul sebuah portal, setelah portal itu membesar muncullah dua sosok atau sebut saja Juubi dan Shiro.

"Juubi-sama apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Shiro pada tuannya.

"Mungkin kita akan tinggal di sini, Shiro sebaiknya kita mencari tempat tinggal"

...

Setelah berjam-jam menelusuri kota yang sepi, karena sudah malam, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah rumah tua yang tidak terpakai "Juubi-sama apa kita akan tinggal di tempat ini" tanya Shiro

"Ya begitulah, oh ya, Shiro saat ini kau jangan memmanggilku Juubi, panggil saja aku Naruto, Sebaiknya kau juga mengganti namamu." kata Juubi/Naruto.

"Aku akan mengganti namaku menjadi Kaneki" kata Shiro/Kaneki.

"Baiklah Kaneki ayo kita masuk dan membersihkan rumah ini"

"Ha'i Naruto-sama"

Merekapun langsung masuk dan membersih kan rumah tersebut, rumah yang awalnya sangat kotor dan tak layak huni sekarang menjadi rumah yang cukup bersih dan bisa di tinggali.

Mulai saat ini Juubi/Naruto dan Shiro/Kaneki akan hidup layaknya manusia biasa 

TBC

Saya masih baru jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan berikan kritik dansaran kalian..

Untuk chara Shiro aadalah Kaneki White Hair sedangkan Kuro Kaneki Black Hair


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matahari kini sudah menunjukkan sinarnya, di dalam sebuah rumah tua terlihat dua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hoam,,, ternyata sudah pagi ya" Kata pria berambut kuning atau sebut saja Naruto.

"Oi,, Kaneki cepat bangun sekarang sudah pagi" ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tubuh temannya yang masih tidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Lima menit lagi Naruto-nii" kata Kaneki lalu ia kembali tidur lagi, oh ya kenapa Kaneki memanggil Naruto kakak yang sebenarnya adalah tuannya, karena selama mereka tinggal di Dunia Manusia, Naruto memuruskam akan menjadi kakak angkatnya.

Melihat itu ide jail muncul di kepala pria berambut kuning itu "Oi, Kaneki ada gadis cantik yang mencarimu" bisik tepat disamping telinga Kaneki, Sontak Kaneki langsung bangun dan berkata"Mana di mana gadis cantik yang mencariku?" "Dia baru saja pergi" jawab Naruto santai.

"SIAL! TERNYATA KAU MENIPUKU" teriak Kaneki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, aku akan keluar sebentar" kata Naruto.

"OI,, BAGAIMANA AK MANDI DISINI, TIDAK ADA KAMAR MANDI" teriak Kaneki pada Naruto yang berada di depan pintu.

"Di belakang rumah ini ada sungai, mandilh disana" Jawab Naruto santi dan langsung keluar.

"Sial! tidak ada pilihan lain" kata Kaneki sambil berjalan ke belakang rumahnya.

SKIP TIME

"Ternyata mandi di sungai tidak buruk juga" kata Kaneki yang telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, kini ia memakai kaos warna putih dan celana hitam panjang, dan dari mana Ia mendapat pakaian itu?, ia menemukan di lemari pakaian rumah itu dan ternyata masih ada pakaian yang layak dipakai.

"Hah,, sebaiknya aku keluar sebentar, semoga saja ada hal yang menarik kata Kaneki sambil keluar rumah.

…..

"Hah,. sangat membosankan disini tidak ada yang menarik dan akhir-akhir ini aku juga belum makan" kata Kaneki ambil menguap bosan. Tiba-tiba Kaneki berhenti karena merasakan sebuah aura setelah mencari-cari akhirnya Kaneki menemukan dimana aura itu beraal "Jadi para Iblis itu berada di sekolah ini " kata Kaneki yang mengetahui bahwa Iblis-Iblis itu berada diekolah yang ada di depannya.

"sebaiknya aku memberitahu Naruto-nii" batin Kaneki lalu iapun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Skip Time Di Dalam Rumah

Di dalam rumah terlihat pemuda berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto yang sedang minum kopi sambil membaca koran. "Ah,,, minum kopi sambil membaca koran angat menyenangkan" ungkam Naruto, tapi aat-aat menyenangkan akan segera berubah.

BRAKK!

"NARUTO-NII"

BYUURR!

setelah mendengar itu sontak Naruto langsung menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja ia minum

"Oi,, Kaneki kau ingin membuatku mati karena tersedak kopi" kata Naruto pada Kaneki yang maih dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Ma-maaf Na-naruto-nii" kata Kaneki terbata-bata. "Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kaneki sambil meminum kopinya lagi. "Beberapa Iblis berada di sebuah sekolah di kota ini."

BYUURRR!

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menyeburkan kopi yang baru aja ia minum. "APA" teriak Naruto setelah menyemburkan kopinya. "Apa kau yakin bahwa mereka Iblis" tanya Naruto "Ya tidak salah lagi" jawab Kaneki mantab. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kaneki, "Bagaimana ya,,," gumam Naruto dengan pose berpikir "Oh ya,,, kau cari informasi dari mereka sebanyak-banyaknya" Kata Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana cara aku masuk sekolah itu?, mereka tidak akan membiarkan orang asing masuk." kata Kaneki "Apa nama sekolah itu?" tanya Naruto "Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuoh Gakuen" Jawab Kaneki. "BAGUS , kebetulan aku punya kenalan yang bekerja sebagai guru disana, jadi aku dapat mendaftarkanmu dengan mudah." kata Naruto.

"Apa! jadi aku harus sekolah itu sangat membosankan, kau aja yang ekolah dan mencari informasi" Jawab Kaneki mala

TWICTH!

Perempatan langsung muncul didahi Naruto "Jadi,,, kau sudah berani menentangku" Kata Naruto dengan aura yang tidak bersahabat tiba-tiba. Kaneki yang melihat itu langung bergidik ngeri "Ba-baiklah a-aku akan me-mengi-ngikuti ren-rencanamu, se-epertunya sekolah cu-cukup me-menyenangkan" kata Kaneki terbata-bata karena ketakutan dengan aura yang diikeluarkan Naruto. "Ya,, begitu lebih baik"

"Naru-nii aku sangat lapar, akhir-akhir ini aku belum makan sama sekali, apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kaneki pada Naruto. "sebenarnya aku juga sudah lapar, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita mencari makanan" kata Naruto "Baiklah"

SKIP TIME

Malam ini Sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 didalam Sebuah rumah terlihat dua pria yang akan melakukan utau aktivitas. "Kaneki apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto pada Kaneki "ya Naru-nii" jawab Kaneki sambil memakai topengnya (Penampilan dan topengnya ama kaya di Anime) "Baiklah ayo pergi" kata Naruto ambil memakai topengnya kini ia memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan jubah hitam lengn pendek dibelakangnya terdapat tulian yang berarti JUUBI (Untuk topeng Naruto eperti topeng Noro di Tokyo Ghoul tapi ditengah topeng ada atu mata yang cukup bear bewarna merah dan ada tiga tanduk diatanya) Dan merekapun langunng pergi.

...

Disebuah gedung tua terlihat dua kubu yang sedang bertarung, yaitu antara 6 Iblis melawan 3 Iblis liar, meskipun Iblis itu menang jumlah, sepertinya Tiga Ibli liar itulah yang akan menang, mekipun enam Iblis itu terlihat kuat tapi mereka tidak cukup pengalaman bertarung berbeda dengan iblis liar itu yang sepertinya udah banyak menjalani ebuah pertrungan. "Bucho hosh,, hosh,, aku sudah mencapai bata, sepertinya Akeno-san,Kiba dan Koneko-chan juga udah mencapai batan " kata Ibli berambut coklat pada Iblis yang ia panggil Bucho. "Aku juga tidak tahu Issei, dan Asia juga sudah pingan" kata Iblis bersurai merah pada Iblis yang ia panggil Issei.

"sepertinya kalian udah mencapai batas, biklah aku akan membunuh kalian tanpa rasa sakit" kata salah atu Iblis liar itu dengan sombong dan melesat kearah enam Iblis muda itu yang epertinya udahh menerimaa takdir mereka. JLEB! JLEB! Belum ampai dua benda asing sudah menusuk tubuh Iblis Liar itu"Shiro epertinya kita sudah mendapatkan mangsa " kata pelaku penusukan itu pada temannya "Ya... Juubi-sama" jawab orang atau Ghoul yang dipanggil Shiro. "sapa kal-" belum eleai melanjutkan perkataannya kepalanya sudah hancur karena alah atu kagune Juubi/Naruto menuuk tepat dikepalanya dan Ibli Liar itu langsung tewas, sebelum Iblsi Liar itu menjadi butiran partikel Naruto memberinya segel agar Ibli itu tetap utuh mekipun udah mati. ya,,, untuk memakan Ibli Ghoul memiliki dua cara yaitu memakan mereka saat mereka maih hidup atau memberinya segel kuu saat mereka mati mereka tetap utuh dan tidak akan menjadi butiran partikel. "Shiro kau urus yang satunya dan aku akan yang satunya lagi" kata Naruto pada hiro/Kaneki.

"Ha'i" setelah itu Kaneki langsung melesat kearah Iblis yang memiliki badan yang cukup beas, Kaneki langsung menyerang dengan keempat kagunenya, tapi serangan itu masih bisa ditahan oleh Iblis Liar itu mekipun Iblis itu haru terseret beberapa meter. Iblsi Liar itu mencoba menyerang Kaneki dengan cara memukulnya tapi sebelum melakukan serangan tangan Ibli itu sudah putus karena dipotong oleh salah atu kagune Kaneki.

"ARGGGHH!" teriak Iblis itu saat tangannya dipotong Kaneki, tapi serangan Kaneki belum berakhir. lalu Kaneki mengarahkan kagunenya kekedua kaki Ibli itu untuk memotongnnya.

"ARRGGHH" teriak Iblis itu lagi saat kedua kakinya dipotong Kaneki, darah Iblis itu membanjiri lantai dimana Kaneki dan Iblis itu berada. "Baiklah akan kuaakhiri ini" setelah mengatakan itu dua kagune Kaneki langung menancap tepat dijantung dan kepala Iblis itu sehingga ibli itu langung tewas , tak lupa Keneki memberi segel agar Iblis itu tak menjadi butiran partikel

sementara itu di tempat Naruto

Sudah cukup lama Iblis liar ini terus-menerus menyerang Naruto tapi tidak ada satupun serangannya yang mengenai Naruto "Sial! apa kau hanya bia menghindar" kata Ibli Liar itu keal karena erangannya tidak ada yang mengenai Naruto. "Bertarung denganmu sangat memboankan, tidak ini bukan pertarungan ini seperti bermain dengan anak kecil" kata Naruto, Ibli Liar itu yang merasa diremehkan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan kekuatan penuhnya "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU" teriak Iblis lalu menyerang Naruto dengan kekuatan yang cukup kuat.

TAP!

"A-APA" Ibli Liar itu kaget karena serangan terkuatnya ditangkap hanya dengan satu tangan. "Apa ini yang kau makud dengan serangan, baiklah akan kutunjukkan sebuah serangan " kata Naruto lalu mengeluarkn epuluh kagunenya, lalu menggabungkan menjadi satu ditangannya dan memberikan sedikit energi ditangannya lalu Naruto langsung memukul Iblis itu dengan cukup keras,sehingga Iblis itu yang menerima serangan itu langung hancur tak tersisa.

setelah melihat lawannya hancur tak tersisa akhirnya Naruto langsung pergi untuk mengambil Iblis Liar yang ia bunuh tadi "shiro ayo kita kembali" ajak Naruto "Baiklah Juubi-ama" Jawab Kaneki. ebelum Naruto dan Kaneki pergi mereka mendengar uara yang memanggil mereka "Ma-maaf Tuan,s aya Rias Gremory apakah saya boleh tahu siapa anda?" tanya Ria. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu iapa kami" jawab Naruto. "Ano,,, terimakaih karena telah menolong kami" kata Rias berterimakaih pada Naruto dan Kaneki.

mereka memakai seragam sekolah, jadi mereka yang dimaksud Kaneki "Kalian jangan salah paham, kami membunuh tiga Iblis ini bukan untuk menolong kalian, mungkin jika tiga Iblis itu tidak ada kalianlah yang kami bunuh" kata Naruto. mereka yang mendengar itu langung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "hiro ayo kita pergi" Kata Naruto "Baiklah" lalu Naruto dan Kaneki langung pergi meninggalkan gedung tua ini.

Rias Pov

siapa mereka sebenarnya aura mereka sangat kuat, tapi sepertinya mereka bukan Iblis, aku cukup terkejuts saat mereka mengatakan bahwa aka membunuh kami, mekipun mereka udah pergi tapi uaana diini maih mencekam, ebaiknya kami cepat pergi dari ini. Ria PoV End "Minna, ayo kembali" kata Ria pada teman-temanny, dan hanya mendapat anggukan etuju dari teman-temannya, lalu merekapun pergi kerumah maing-maing.

SKIPE TIME

Keseokan harinya Di dalam rumah terlihat dua pemuda yang sedang memakan makanan mereka, ya mereka sedang memangsa Ibli Liar yang kemaren malam mereka bunuh. "Kaneki setelah kau makan cepat ganti pakaian mu dengan seragam yang kuletakkan di ata meja, jadi kau akan mulai sekolah hari ini" kata Naruto setelah menyeleaikan acara makannya. "APA" teriak Kaneki kaget karena harus sekolah hari ini. "Kenapa harus ekarang?" tanya Kaneki pada Naruto. "Karena kau udah bia mauk hari ini" kata Naruto "ebaiknya kau cepat, kalau tidak ingin terlambat" lanjutnya. "Tapi kapan kau mendaftarkanku?" tanya Kaneki. "sudah kubilang aku mempunyai kenalan yang bekerja disana, jadi aku dapat mendaftarkanmu kapan saja dengan mudah"jawab Naruto.

"sebenarnya iapa kenalanmu itu?" tanya Kaneki "setelah kau sampai kau akan tahu endiri" jawab Naruto

SKIPE TIME

Kini Kaneki sudah memakai seragam khas siswa Kuoh Gakuendan memakai ebuah penutup mata untuk menutupi mata kirinya, dan kenapa Kaneki menutup mata kirinya, karena jika ia habis memakan makananya mata kirinya tiba-tiba akan menjadi merah dan dia tidak mau kalau mata kirinya berubah menjadi merah dan akan membongkar identitasnya, sedang pergi menuju sekolah barunya, "Hah,, kenapa aku harus ekolah, sangat memboankan tapi mungkin akan banyak hal yang menarik" kata Kaneki, akhirnya Kaneki ampai diekolah barunya.

Kaneki lalu masuk dan mencari ruangan Kepala sekolah tapi saat ia mencari ia berpapasan dengan dua wanita cantik memiliki lekukan tubuh yang indah, mereka ering dijuluki Duo Grear Onee-ama, dan aat melewati yang mereka tiba-tiba Kaneki berhenti. 'Aura ini, tidak salah lagi mereka berdua Iblis, sebaiknya aku mengikuti mereka' batin Kaneki lalu ia membuntuti mereka dari belakang. 'Merekakan Iblis yang kemaren' Batin Kaneki.

BRUKK!

sial atau apa Kaneki tersandung kakinya sendiri sehingga membuat dua Iblis yang sedang ia buntuti menoleh kearah Kaneki "Apa yang edang kau lakukan" tanya gadi beruarai merah pada Kaneki. "Ara,,, apa kau sedang mengikuti kami" kata gadis yang satu lagi. "Ma-maaf aku iiwa baru dan aku edang mencari Ruang Kepala ekolah" kata Kaneki "Begitu rupanya baiklah, namaku Rias Gremory dan disebelah ku Akeno Himejima, kami akan mengantarmu keruang Kepala Sekolah"

"Kita sudah sampai, baiklah kami pergi dulu" kata Rias lalu Rias dan Akeno langsung pergi kekelas mereka. "Terimakasih banyak, Rias-san, Akeno-san" Kata Kaneki.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk" ucap seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan terebut. setelah itu Kaneki mauk keruangan terebut. "Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang duduk didepannya yang ia asumsikan sebagai Kepala sekolah. "Maaf aya murid baru diekolah ini" kata Kaneki. "oh jadi kau murid baru itu, tunggu ebentar lagi Gurumu akan egera datang" kata Kepala ekolah. etelah menunggu beberapa menit khirnya Guru yang ditunggupun tiba.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Setelah mengetuk pintu muncullah seorang pria dewasa yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang. "Jadi ini murid baru itu?" tanya Guru itu pada Kepala sekolah ambil melirik Kaneki. "Ya" jawabnya ingkat. "Baiklah, ikut aku menuju kelas yang akan kau tempati" ajak Guru itu pada Kaneki. "Ha'i sensei" jawab Kaneki. lalu mereka langung pergi ke kelas yang mereka tuju. "Jadi kau anak yang ia maksud" kata Guru itu."Hah, jadi kau orang yang dimaksud Naruto-nii?" kata Kaneki"iapa Naruto" Tanya ang Guru. "Maksudku Juubi-sama, ngomong-ngomong sensei ada hubungan apa dengan Juubi-sama?" Tanya Kaneki. "Aku eneinya" Jawabnya. "oh, jadi sensei, eneinya Juubi-ama, APA! JADI ANDA ENEINYA JUUBI-AMA" teriak Kaneki kaget karena yang didepannya adalah enei tuannya. "Oi kau jangan berteriak jika ada yng dengar akan jadi maalah. oh ya aku jadi lupa memberkenalkan diri, namaku Uchiha Madara."

...TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review maupun yang hanya membaca, Maaf jika banyak huruf yang hilang terutama huruf"S" karena HP yang saya buat ngetik tombol "S" nya rusak, jadi sebelum aya publish saya harus menambahkan huruf "S" nya di warnet, mungkin maih ada huruf "S" yang belum ada dan kenapa fraksi iblis menyerang fraksi Ghoul... Itu masih menjadi misteri.

Saya akan membalas sedikit Review

Saikiri Ara Nafiel: Untuk kata Enei itu ebenarnya Sensei mungkin kelewat belum ditambahkan "S"nya

Ardie agregor: Untuk kata-kata yang hilang itu karena saya ngedit di Warnet jadi saya agak terburu-buru, tapi aya akan beruaha agar tidak ada kata-kata yang hilang

Nonoks17: Bukan keyboard saya yang rusak tapi HP saya,

Baiklah langsung saja Chapter 3

"Oi kau jangan berteriak jika ada yang dengar akan jadi masalah. oh ya aku jadi lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Uchiha Madara."

"APA! jadi kau Uchiha Madara yang dikatakan sebagai Ghoul terkuat" kata Kaneki kaget untuk kedua kalinya. "Ya begitulah tapi aku tidak sekuat dulu, mungkin karena aku sudah agak tua" kata Madara. "Tapi yang kutahu kau sudah lama mati" kata Kaneki. "Memang yang mereka tau aku sudah mati, tapi sebenarnya aku tinggal didunia manusia dan hanya Juubi-sama yang tahu." Kata Madara. "Oh begitu tapi aku tidak pernah tau kalau Juubi-ama punya enei?" tanya Kaneki. "Itu karena aku melatih Juubi-sama saat dia masih kecil dan mungkin kau belum belum lahir" kata Madara. setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

…

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas yang dipitunya terdapat tulian 2-B. "Kau tunggu dulu disini kau masuklah setelah kuuruh mauk" setelah itu Madara mauk kedalam kelas. Kelas yang awalnya ramai setelah Madara Masuk kelas langsung sepi bak tak berpenghuni. "Baiklah, kalian akan mendapat teman baru, sensei harap kalian dapat berteman baik denganya" Kata Madara "Uzumaki-san masuklah" kata Madara menyuruh Kaneki masuk. setelah itu masuklah pemuda berambut putih dan memakai sebuah penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya. "Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran buka buku Biologi Halaman 69"

SKIPE TIME ISTIRAHAT

KRIINNGG!

KRIINNGG!

KRIINNGG!

Akhirnya bel yang paling di tunggu akhirnya berbunyi. "Baiklah kalian boleh istirahat dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan" kata Madara, lalu sang sensei langsung keluar kelas. "Kaneki-an apa kau mau ikut kami kekantin?" tanya anak yang memiliki rambut coklat dan kelihatannya sangat mesum. "Tidak, Hyoudo-san aku akan menghabiskan waktu disini" jawab Kaneki."Kaneki-san panggil aja aku Issei aku tidak begitu suka keformalan" kata Issei.

"Baiklah Issei-san" kata Kaneki. "Apa kau yakin tidak ikut?" tanya Issei "Ya" jawab Kaneki singkat. setelah mendengar itu Issei dan teman-temannya pergi. 'sepertinya Hyoudo Issei adalah Iblis tapi aku merasakan sedikit aura Naga dalam tubuhnya, apa dia memiliki Sacread Gear' batin Kaneki

'sebaiknya aku mencari informasi' batin Kaneki lalu Kaneki langsung keluar kelas.

SKIP TIME Pulang Sekolah

Di kela 2-B terlihat sangat sepi. ya, karena dikelas tersebut hanya ada Kaneki yang maih memasukkan alat tulinya kedalam tas, "sepertinya sekolah sudah sangat sepi, lebih baik aku cepat pulang" kata Kaneki lalu ia langsung keluar.

"Hah, sekolah sangat membosankan, kalau bukan Naruto-nii yang menyuruhku aku tidak akan mau pergi sekolah" kata Kaneki dengan tampang bosannya.

Tapi saat dia sampai disebuah taman Kaneki merasakan ada suatu aura yang mendekat dan

DUAARR!

seseorang tiba-tiba menyerang Kaneki dengan serangan yang kuat sehingga serangan itu membuat kawah kecil dan debu yang banyak sehingga menghalangi pandangan Kaneki tapi untung Kaneki dapat menghindarinya serangan itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kaneki pada seseorang yang menyarangnya "Kau tidak perlu tau iapa aku Shiro Gantai" jawab orang itu. "Darimana kau tau namaku" tanya Kaneki kaget karena orang yang menyerangnya tau nama aslinya. etelah debu menghilang terliat ook terebut memiliki rambut hitam memakai topeng berwarna putih dengan atu lubang dimata kanannya dan diekitar lubang terebut terdapat aken jilatan api bewarna hitam

Setelah debu menghilang terlihat sosok yang memiliki rambut hitam memakai topeng berwarna putih dengan satu lubang dimata kanannya dan disekitar lubang tersebut terdapat aksen jilatan api bewarna hitam, dan memakai jaket hitam berkerah tinggi. Dilihat dari wujudnya sosok itu adalah Ghoul terlihat dengan mata merah menyala dan empat Kagune yang menari-nari dibelakangnya. "Darimana aku tau namamu itu tidaklah penting" jawabnya lalu ia langung melesat ke Kaneki dengan empat Kagune yang siap menyerang.

Melihat itu Kaneki melepas penutup matanya dan terlihat matanya yang sudah berwarna merah dan Kaneki lngsung memunculkan keempat Kagunenya.

TRANKK!

TRANKK!

TRANKK!

Terdengar suara Kagune yang saling berbenturan. "Kenapa kau menyerangku" tanya Kaneki pada Ghoul yang sedang ia lawan "Aku ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatanmu" jawab Ghoul tersebut lalu Ghoul itu menyatukan Kagunenya menjadi atu dan langung menyerang Kaneki. Kaneki yang melihat itu langung membuat poii bertahan.

BUGH! SREETTT!

Mekipun serangan itu dapat ditahan oleh Kaneki tapi Kaneki harus terseret beberapa meter karena kuatnya serangan terebut "Sial dia sangat kuat, tapi aku merasa pernah bertarung denganya" batin Kaneki, Setelah melihat seranganny dapat ditahan Ghoul berambut hitam itu langung mundur beberapa langkah dan merubah Kagunenya yang awalnya berjenis Rinkaku menjadi Ukaku yang membuat Kagunenya aeperti sebuah sayap ,setelah Kagunenya sudah berubah Ghoul itu langung menyarang Kaneki dengan cara menembakkan suatu krital yang terbuat dari Kagune.

TRANKK!

TRANKK!

Beberapa kristal itu dapat ditahan Kaneki tapi tidak sedikit juga kristal itu yang mengenai Kaneki sehingga terdapat beberapa bagian tubuh Kaneki yang terluka karena serangan itu. "Cih, selain dia kuat dia juga mempunyai dua jenis Kagune, Ukaku dan Rinkaku' batin Kaneki, Ghoul itu yang melihat Kaneki masih kesaikitan langsung merubah Kagunenya, Ukaku menjadi Rinkaku kembali dan berlari menuju Kaneki, setelah berada didepan Kaneki lalu keempat Kagunenya memegang kepala Kaneki dan melemparnya sehingga tubuh Kaneki terlempar jauh dan menabrak sebuah pohon dan mebuat pohon yang ditabrak Kaneki langung hancur karena kuatnya lemparan itu.

BRAKK!

Suara pohon yang hancur karena tertabrak tubuh Kaneki, melihat tubuh Kaneki yang masih terbaring kesakitan Ghoul itu langung melesat kearah Kaneki dengan empat Kagune yang udah siap menebasnya.

SRAASSTT!

Tapi belum sampai menebas tubuh Kaneki Kagune itu sudah tertebas oleh seseorang yang baru saja dating.

TAP!

Setelah meneba Kagune Ghoul bertopeng putih itu, pelaku penebaan itu langung memegang alah atu Kagune itu dan melembarnya ehingga tubuh Ghoul itu terlempar beberapa meter.

"Naruto-nii" kata Kaneki saat melihat siapa yang menolongnya. "Kaneki siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pada Kaneki "Aku juga tak tau dia tiba-tiba saja menyerangku" jawab Kaneki "sial kenapa dia harus datang, aku tidak mungkin menang melawannya sebaiknya aku pergi" kata Ghoul itu lalu ia langsung pergi menggunakan sebuah portal.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto dan Kaneki pergi muncul lingkarn sihir bewarna merah yang memunculkan enam iblis yang memakai seragam ekolah khas Kuoh Gakuen.

"Buchou apa yang telah terjadi disini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut coklat pada ketuanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin baru saja terjadi sebuah pertempuran sebaiknya kita memeriksa tempat ini, mungkin ada petunjuk yang bisa kita temukan disini" kata sang ketua. setelah itu mereka langsung menelusuri tempat itu. "Oi minna aku menemukan seuatu" kata pemuda berambut coklat yang kita ketahui bernma Hyoudo Issei. "Apa yang kau temukan Issei-kun" tanya sang ketua. "Aku menemukan ini" kata Issei sambil menunjukkan sebuah penutup mata.

"Ada apa dengan penutup mata itu" tanya pria cantik berambut kuning.

"Tadi dikelasku ada murid baru yang memakai penutup mata dan sepertinya ini miliknya" jawab Issei.

"siapa namanya?" tanya ketua mereka A.K.A Rias Gremory

"Namanya Uzumki Kaneki" jawab Issei.

"Uzumaki Kaneki, oh ya dia yang aku dan Akeno temui tadi pagi, ya kan Akeno?" kata Rias, "Ya Buchou" Jawab Akeno. "Apakah semua ini dia yang melakukannya" kata Issei "Kita tanyakan saja besok dsiekolah, baiklah ayo kita pergi" ajak Rias pada teman-temannya, lalu mereka pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Akeno.

SKIPE TIME

Di kela 2-B

Meskipun bel masuk sudah berbunyi tapi Kaneki belum ada dikelas 'Mekipun ini hari keduanya sekolah sepertinya Kaneki-san tidak masuk sekolah apakah memang dia yang melalukannya kemarin' batin Issei khawatir dengan keadaan Kaneki, Meskipun Issei baru mengenal Kaneki kemarin tapi tetap saja Kaneki adalah temannya.

…..

Sementara itu di rumah Naruto dan Kaneki

"Oh ya Kaneki apa yang kau dapatkan disekolah itu" tanya Naruto pada Kaneki, yang masih terbaring di kasur dengan perban disekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku mendapat cukup banyak informasi" kata Kaneki sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Disekolah itu terdapat dua kelompok, yang pertama dipimpin oleh adik Maou Lucifer Rias Gremory dan kedua dipimpin oleh adik Maou Leviathan Sona Sitri, disana juga cukup banyak Iblis yang memiliki Sacred Gear" kata Kaneki menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapat.

'Bagaimana ya,,,' pikir Naruto memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya "Kaneki apa kau bisa masuk kesalah satu kelompok mereka?" tanya Naruto. "Mungkin akan sulit tapi aku akan mencobanya" kata Kaneki. "Biklah, besok kau akan sekolah dan coba kau masuk kekelompok mereka" kata Naruto.

"APA! jadi besok aku harus Sekolah lagi." kata Kaneki dengan nada yang tidak terlalu setuju.

"Tapi penutup mataku hilang saat pertarungan kemarin aku tak bisa sekolah tanpa menutupi mata kiriku, jadi besok tak usah Sekolah" kata Kaneki mencoba mencari ala$an supaya besok ia tak Sekolah.

"Kau besok tetap pergi ke Sekolah aku masih punya satu jadi kau bisa memakainya " kata Naruto, "Sial, besok aku akan ketempat membosankan itu lagi" umpat Kaneki.

KIPE TIME

Kee$okan harinya

"Hah kenapa aku harus Sekolah lagi membosankan kenapa tidak dia saja yang mencari informasi" keluh Kaneki sambil berjalan menuju Sekolahnya. "Kaneki-san" kata seseorang memanggil Kaneki. "Ada apa Issei-san" kata Kaneki saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kaneki-san kenapa kau tidak masuk kemarin?" tanya Issei "Ano.. itu karena Kakak ku baru datang kemarin jadi aku tidak bisa masuk Sekolah" kata Kaneki mencoba mencari alasan. "oh begitu baiklah ayo pergi" kata Issei

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto.

Naruto kini berada diatap sebuah gedung yang sudah tak terpakai, ia sedang mencari informasi disuatu markas Sebuah organisasi yang sedang ia selidiki "Penjagaan disini sangat ketat sehingga aku sulit bergerak bebas disini" kata Naruto saat melihat banyak Ghoul yang memakai topeng dan jubah bewarna merah dan dibelakang jubah mereka terdapat gambar burung berwarna hitam.

Mereka semua menjaga setiap sisi gedung sehingga Naruto tidak dapat bergerak deng"Sebaiknya ku mencoba masuk gedung ini daripada aku hanya mengamati dari atap" kata Naruto lalu ia mencoba masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Tapi saat Naruto masuk ia tidak sengaja menyenggol batangan besi yang sedang disandarkan $ehing be$i itu langung jatuh.

TANG!

Suara besi jatuh itu menyebabkan para Ghoul itu langung menoleh kearah Naruto "sial" umpat Naruto

"Ada penyusup" kata salah satu Ghoul itu. setelah mendengar itu Ghoul lainnya langsung mengepung Naruto.

"sial tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus melawan mereka" kata Naruto saat melihat dirinya sudah dikepung.

Lalu Naruto langung mengeluarkan kesepuluh Kagunenya dan menyerang semua Ghoul yang mengepungnya.

SRASSTT

setelah melakukan beberapa serangan semua Ghoul yang mengepung Naruto langsung mati.

"oh tak kusangka kau bisa membunuh mereka dalam sekejap" kata seseorang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada orang itu.

"Pasti kau sudah taukan siapa aku" jawab orang tersebu"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kau adalah Ghoul yang suka menyiksa korbanmu sebelum kau memangsanya, Yamori" kata Naruto pada Ghoul yang ia panggil Yamori.

"Ya tentu saja dan aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyiksamu hahahahah" kata Yamori dengan tawa pshycopathnya.

"Melihatmu aku jadi $angat ingin membunuhmu, tapi sayangnya sekarang aku tidak tertarik bertarung denganmu" kata Naruto setelah itu Naruto lang$ung pergi setelah menunjukKembali ke Kaneki

KRINGG!

KRINGG!

KRINGG!

Di Kuoh Gakuen bel tanda i$tirahat $udah berbunyi.

"Kaneki-san kau diundang Buchou untuk pergi keruang klub" kata Issei pada Kaneki. "Untuk apa Issei-san, apa ada hal yang penting?" tanya Kaneki.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau ayo ikut aku" ajak Issei. "Baiklah" kata Kaneki. 'Bagus jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah masuk kekelompok mereka, tapi kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengundangku, nanti aku juga akan tau"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclamer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Hs DxD [Ichie Ishibumi] &amp; Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

Rate: M (Untuk beberapa kekerasan)

Pair: Belum ditentukan

Warning: Gaje, Typo, Ancur dan sebagainya

A/N: Di Chapter sebelumnya cukup banyak yang menanyakan kenapa ada Ghoul lain yang menyerang Naruto padahal Naruto adalah pemimpin para Ghoul? Ya Naruro memang pemimpin para Ghoul tapi beberapa tahun sebelum Fraksi Iblis menyerang, ada Ghoul membenci Naruto sehingga ia dan teman-temannya membuat sebuah organisasi untuk menghancurkan Naruto, dan yang menyerang Kaneki dia adalah salah satu dari organisasi tersebut.

Chapter 4

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. 'Jadi ini tempat mereka' batin Kaneki saat melihat pintu ruangan Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.

KLEK

"Buchou aku sudah membawa Kaneki-san" kata Issei setelah membuka pintu. "Kaneki-san ayo masuk" ajak Issei. dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kaneki, lalu mereka langsung masuk. Dan saat Kaneki masuk Kaneki melihat anggota klub yang udah berkumpul disana. Kaneki cukup terkejut karena didalam ruangan tersebut sangat mewah berbeda jauh dengan luarnya yang seperti bangunan tua yang tak terpakai.

Disana Kaneki melihat seorang atau Iblis yang Kaneki tau bernama Rias Gremory yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang didepanya terdapat sebuah meja kerja. Kaneki juga melihat anggota lainnya $eperti pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk disebuah sofa, disebelah pemuda itu terdapan gadis kecil yang sedang memakn snack dan yang terakhir wanita cantik bersurai biru gelab di ikat ekor kuda yng berada disamping Rias Gremory.

"Uzumaki-kun silahkan duduk dan Akeno tolong buatkan tamu kita teh" kata Rias, "Ha'i Buchou" kata Akeno setelah mendengar kata sang Buchou.

KREEK

"Maaf minna aku terlambat" kata gadis berambut kuning panjang yang baru saja datang. "Tak papa Asia aku juga baru datang" kata Issei "Terimakasih Issei-san" kata Asia berterimakasih. "Baiklah, Uzumaki-kun pasti kau sudah tau aku dan Akeno kan, karena kita pernah bertemu" kata Rias "Aku ketua klub disini namaku Rias Gremory dan wakil ketua Himejima Akeno, pria berambut kuning yang sedang duduk disofa Yuuto Kiba disebelah Kiba Toujou Koneko dan yang baru saja datang Asia Argento" kata Rias memperkenalkan anggotanya. "Uzumaki-kun apa kau tau kenapa kau diundang kemari?" tanya Rias. "Ya tidaklah kalau aku tau ku tidak akan datang kemari" kata Kaneki kesal dan lainnya hanya sweetdrop. "Benar juga ya" kata Rias sambil tertawa garing.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja yang tadi, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu" kata Rias mulai serius. "Apa yang akan senpai tanyakan" "siapa kau sebenarnya" tanya Rias serius "Apa maksud senpai" kata Kaneki tak mengerti. "Apa kau yang menyebabkan kekacauan ditaman disekitar sekolah?" tnya Rias lagi. 'sial!, apa mereka melihat pertarungan pertarunganku saat ditaman' batin Kanek waswas jika mereka mengetahui identitasnya.

"Aku menemukan ini ditaman, ini pasti milikmu" kata Rias sambil menunjukan sebuah penutup mata. 'Bagaimana bisa penutup mataku ada pada mereka' batin Kaneki kaget. "Mungkin itu milik orang lain" kata Kaneki mencoba mencari alasan "Lagipula aku masih memakainya" lanjut Kaneki sambil menunjuk penutup matanya. 'Mungkin dia benar, tapi kenapa aku masih ragu dan kenapa aku yakin bahwa ia yang melakukannya, aku akan mengajaknya bergabung denganku untuk mengetahui siap dia sebenarnya' batin Rias.

Setelah itu Akeno datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi satu gelas Teh "silahkan diminum Uzumaki-kun" kata Akeno. "Maaf Akeno-senpai tapi aku tidak menyukai Teh" kata Kaneki sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat apa yang disajikan oleh Akeno. "Tak apa Uzumaki-kun" kata Akeno dengan senyum palsunya.

"Uzumaki-kun apa kau mau menjadi peerage ku" tawar Rias. "Apa maksudmu" "Kami semua adalah Iblis, jadi maukah kau menjadi keluarga kami" kata Rias "A-apa ja-jadi kalian semua adalah Iblis" kata Kaneki pura-pura kaget, "Tapi aku hanya manusia biasa apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kaneki "Aku hanya meraskan firasat baik, jadi apa kau mau" kata Rias "Maaf jika aku harus menjadi Iblis aku tidak akan mau" kata Kaneki. "Tapi apa aku bisa bergabung meskipun tidak menjadi Iblis" kata Kaneki menawarkan diri "Bagaimana ya" kata Rias mempertimbangkan penawaran Kaneki. "Baiklah kau bisa menjadi anggota klub, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi peerageku kau tinggal bilang" kata Rias "Terimakasih banyak aku akan membantu kalian sebisamungkin" Kata Kaneki sambil membungkukan badannya. 'Bagus dengan ini aku bisa mencari informasi dari mereka dengan mudah' batin Kaneki sambil menyeringai kecil sampai tak terlihat..

….

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang sedang berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota "Hah bosan sekali jika hanya menelursuri kota, sebaiknya aku mencari tempat untuk bersantai" kata pemuda berambut kuning itu atau panggil saja Naruto. setelah beberapa saat mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berantai. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kedai kopi yang didepannya terdapat tulisan 'ANTEIKU' Yang menunjukkan kedai tersebut bernama tempat ini cocok' pikir Naruto setelah itu ia langsung masuk kedai itu.

Kring!

suara lonceng saat Naruto membuka pintu kedai tersebut. "Selamat dat-" kata pelayan itu terhenti saat melihat siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu. "JUUBI-SAMA" kata pelayan itu cukup keras tapi untungnya tidak ada pelanggan yang datang sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Kuroinu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang ia panggil Kuroinu.

"Juubi-sama sebaiknya kita bicara dengan duduk" kata Kuroinu/Irimi mengajak Naruto duduk. "Baiklah, apa yang terjadi sehingga kau berada disini Kuroinu?" Tanya Naruto. "sebelum itu namaku sekarang Kaya Irimi dan kera bodoh itu Enji Koma" Kata Irimi sambil menunjuk temannya. "Dan sekarang jangan panggil aku Juubi panggil saja aku Naruto" kata Naruto pada dua mantan pengawalnya. "Baiklah kembali ke topik, apa yang terjadi sehingga kau berada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"saat kalah dari dua Maou itu aku dan Koma diselamatkan Yushimura-san manajer kami. kami lalu dibawa kesini dan kami memutuskan untuk bekerja disini." kata Irimi. "Tapi kenapa hanya kalian berdua bagaimana dengan Kuro?" tanya Naruto karena ia melihat Kuro. "Aku juga tak tau Yushimura-san hanya menemukan kami berdua" kata Irimi. "Kemungkinan Kuro sudah mati atau dia pergi kesuatu tempat, semoga saja tidak ada peperangan lagi sehingga kita tidak kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi lagi" kata Irimi sedih karena ia sudah menganggap Kuro sebagai adiknya $endiri. "Ya, semoga saja, tapi sepertinya perang akan terjadi lagi" kata Naruto. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-sama" kata Koma yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dsana. "Aku sedang menyelidiki sebuah organisasi, dan organisasi itu ingin memulai peperangan, dan kita akan terjun kepeperanga itu karena seluruh anggotanya adalah Ghoul, yang lebih buruk lagi sebagian besar anggotanya pernah menjadi bawahanku" kata Naruto sontak membuat mereka berdua kaget karena sebagian besar anggotanya pernah menjadi bawahan tuannya yang berarti mereka adalah mantan rekannya sendiri.

Tapi kita tidak akan menang melawan mereka jika kita hanya berempat karena mereka jauh lebih kuat daripada saat mereka menjadi bawahanku, kita harus membuat aliansi dengan fraksi lain untuk mengalahkan mereka" kata Naruto menjelaskan rencananya."Tapi apa mereka mau terutama Fraksi Iblis?" tanya Irimi. "Mungkin saja, karena itu aku akan mengadakan pertemuan atar Fraksi" jawab Naruto. "Ano,,, Naruto-sama ngomong-ngomong apa nama organisasi itu?" tanya Koma. "Nama organisasi itu,,," kata Naruto memberi jeda dari perkataanya.

"Aogiri"

…..

Kringg!

Kringg!

Bel pertanda pulang Sekolah sudah berbunyi di Kuoh Gakuen. Yang membuat sebagian murid khususnya murid laki-laki yang tersenyum bahagia karena mereka dapat pulang kerumah mereka. Dari sekian murid mungkin Kaneki yang paling bahagia karena menurutnya sekolah adalah hal yang membosankan sekaligus merepotkan baginya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" kata Kaneki dengan wajah bahagia karena ia terbebas dari suatu haal yang bernama Pelajaran. Lalu Kaneki langsung membereskan alat tulisnya dan bergegas pulang. setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Kaneki sampai didepan rumahnya. Betapa kagetnya Kaneki saat melihat banyak orang yang sepertinya petugas yang sedang melakukan pembongkaran rumah. "Apa yang mereka semua lakukan" kata Kaneki heran saat melihat orang-orang itu. "sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja" kata Kaneki lalu ia pergi menuju orang-orang itu .

Kembali ke Naruto

Naruto kini sedang menikmati Kopi sambil membaca koran. setelah pembicaraan yang cukup serius Naruto menutuskan untuk bersantai. memang tujuan Naruto kesini untuk bersantai. Tapi saat Naruto membaca sebuah berita dikoran dan,,, BYUURRR! Naruto menyemburkn kopi yang baru $aja ia minum, "Ada apa Naruto-sama?" tanya Irimi saat melihat Naruto menyemburkan kopinya. "Tidak apa-apa hanya kaget melihat berita dikoran ini" jawab Naruto. "Memangnya ada berita apa?" kali ini Koma yang bertanya. sebenarnya Naruto kaget melihat isi berita itu yaitu 'Pemerintah Akan Membongkar sebuah Rumah Tua Dipinggir Kota Kuoh' itulah isi koran tersebut tapi yang lebih membuat Naruto, dikoran itu terdapat rumah yang sedang ia tinggali yang berarti rumah Narutolah yang akan dibongkar. "Memangnya kenapa dengan rumah itu?" tanya Koma. "Aku tinggal dirumah ini jika rumah ini akan dihancurkan aku akan tinggal dimana" jawab Naruto. "Kau kan Juubi, pemimpin para Ghoul kau bisa mendapatkan rumah mewah dengan mudah" kata Irimi. "Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku hanya Ghoul yang miskin" kata Naruto. "Hihihi, tak kusangka nasib pemimpin Ghoul akan sangat menyedihkan" kata Koma sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey yang penting aku akan tinggal dimana" kata Naruto agak kesal dengan perkataan Koma. "Kalo soal itu aku punya solusi temanku ada yang menjual rumah" kata Koma memberi solusi. "Tapi aku tidak cukup uang untuk membeli sebuah rumah" kata Naruto. "Kalo soal itu biar aku yang mengurusnya" kata Koma "Termakasih, kapan aku bisa tinggal disana?" tanya Naruto. "Kau bisa tinggal mulai hari ini" jawab Koma. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ketempat Kaneki, mungkin dia sedang diusir para petugas itu" kata Naruto

…..

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk menemui Kaneki, tapi saat ditengah perjalanan Naruto menemui Kaneki sedang duduk dipinggir jalan dengan wajah menyedihkan. "Oi Kaneki ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto pada Kaneki yang masih dengan wajah menyedihkan. "Naruto-nii dirumah kita ada orang-orang yang sedang menghancurkan rumah kita saat kutanya kenapa mereka menghancurkan rumah kita mereka malah

mengusirku" kata Kaneki menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia alami. "sudah kuduga" kata Naruto. "Apa maksudmu dengan sudah kauduga" kata Naruto. "Tenang saja kita akan mendapat rumah baru" kata Naruto. "Benarkah" kata Kaneki yang terlihat senang. "Baiklah ayo pergi"

SKIPE TIME Kini terlhat dua pemuda yang berada didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan bagus, siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto dan Kaneki. "Oi Naruto-nii kau dapat uang darimana sampai dapat rumah sebagus ini?" tanya Kaneki.

"Aku tak menyangka rumah yang ia berikan cukup besar dan bagus. kukira rumahnya kecil dan tak terawat" kata Naruto. "siapa yang memberi kita rumah sebesar dan sebagus ini?" tanya Kaneki. "Oh ya aku lupa memberyahumu kalau tadi aku bertemu mereka berdua" kata Naruto. "Siapa mereka" tanya Kaneki. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kuroinu dan si Kera Buas" jawab Naruto. "Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kaneki. "Aku bertemu mereka di sebuah kedai kopi mereka bekerja disana" Jawab Naruto

"Apa disana juga ada Kuro?" tanya Kaneki. "Tidak, mereka berdua juga tidak tau dimana Kuro sekarang" kata Naruto. "Begitu ya" kata Kaneki masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan saudara kembarnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengajak Kaneki masuk "Baiklah Kaneki ayo masuk melihat ada apa saja disana" ajak Naruto. "Ayo" kata Kaneki lalu mereka langsung masuk kedalam . Didalam rumah Didalam rumah dapat dikatakan cukup lengkap dengan 3 kamar, 1 kamar mandi dan didapur terdapat alat memasak yang terbilang lengkap.

"Tak kusangka didalam juga cukup lengkap" kata Naruto saat melihat isi rumah yang akan ia tinggali. "Ya yang lebih penting kit tak perlu mandi disungai lagi" sindir Kaneki pada Naruto karena Naruto Kaneki harus mandi disungai dibelakang rumah tua yang pernah mereka tinggali. "Hehehe" Naruto yang disindir Kaneki hanya tertawa kecil.

SKIPE TIME Siang harinya di Kuoh Gakuen

"Hah,,, sampai kapan aku harus mencari iinformasi dari mereka" keluh Kaneki yang sedaang tidur diatap Sekolah. "Sebaiknya aku keruang klub mungkin disana ada hal menarik" kata Kaneki sambil pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

….

Di Ruang Klub Didalam ruang klub semua anggotanya telah datang dan sepertinya hanya Kaneki yang belum terlihat disana. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan wanita berpakaian maid. "Buchou sia-" belum selesai Issei menyelesaikan pertanyaanya tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api yang memunculkan seeorang berambut kuning dengan wajah menjengkelkan. "Lama tak berjumpa Rias sayang" kata orang berwajah menjengkelkan itu. "siapa kau beraninya memanggl Buchou dengan sebutan itu" kata Issei marah karena Buchou tercintanya dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. "Dia adalah tunangan Rias-sama" kata maid itu atau sebut saja Grayfia. "A-apa jadi Iblis berwajah menjengkelkan ini tunangan Buchou" kata Issei terbata-bata" "Hey Iblis rendahan beraninya kau memanggilku berwajah menjengkelkan, aku adal-" belum menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu. setelah pintu terbuka muncul Kaneki yang nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. "Hoy kau beraninya memotong perkataanku" kata Iblis itu kesal karena perkataanya terpotong. "siapa" kata Kaneki dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "KAU, apa kau tidak tau siapa aku" "Memangnya siapa kau, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu" kata Kaneki santai. "sialan kau" kata Iblis itu sambil melesat untuk menyerang Kaneki. "Kaneki-san/kun awas" kata mereka saat melihat Kaneki akan diserang. Tapi Kaneki dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah dan Iblis itu hanya menyerang angin belaka. "A-apa dia bi$a menghindarinya dengan mudah" kata mereka kaget karena Kaneki yang mereka ketahui hanya menusia biasa dapat menghindari serangan yang bisa dikatakan serangan tingkat tinggi dengan mudah. "Riser-sama sebaiknya jangan memulai pertarungan disini" kata Grayfia. "Cih!" Iblis yang dipanggil Riser itu hanya mendecih kesal. setelah kejadian itu akhirnya situasi membaik dan mereka membicarakan pertunagan Rias dan Riser. Tapi Rias menolak mentah-mentah sehingga satu bulan lagi akan diadakan Rating Game antara Peerage Rias melawan Peerage Riser. setelah itu Riser mengeluarkn semua Peeragenya yang semuanya adalah wanita dan Riser memperi pertunjukan dengan Ratunya yang membuat semuanya kesal terutama Issei lalu Issei mengeluarkan Boosted Gearnya dan siap menyerang Riser. Tapi sebelum Issei menyerang ia sudah decegah Grayfia. "Kalian jangan melakukan pertarungan disini, selesaikan semuanya dirating game dan Riser-sama hentikan dan pergilah dari sini" kata Grayfia mencegah terjadinya sebuah pertarungan. setelah itu Riser dan Peeragenya pergi ketempat mereka berasal begitupun dengan Grayfia. setelah mereka pergi hanya keheningan yang terjadi. "Buchou apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang" kata Issei memecah keheningan. "Mulai besok kita akan memulai latihan sampai Rating Game tiba dan Kaneki-kun kau juga ikut karena kau juga anggota klub" kata Rias "Baiklah kalian semua boleh kembali" kata Rias pada anggot klubnya. "Ha'i"

Diatap sekolah terlihat dua Orang atau lebih tepatnya dua Ghoul yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius. Yang pertama pria dewasa yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitam serta dasi hitam panjang yang mencerminkan seorang Guru dan disampingnya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik memakai baju santai warna hitam. "Apa kau yakin dengan ini Juubi-sama?" kata pria dewasa itu pada pemuda yang ia panggil Juubi atau yang sekarang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. "Ya, aku sangat yakin karena ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk menuju perdamaian. Madara-sensei" kata Naruto pada pria dewasa yang ia panggil Madara. "Tapi apa kau sudah membicarakan dengan para pemimpin Fraksi?" tanya Madara. "Beluma, tapi beberapa saat lagi aku akan mengadakan pertemuan antar Fraksi" jawab Naruto. "Tapi jika lawan kita Aogiri yang kau maksud berarti kau akan melawan 'dia'" "Ya tapi sepertinya melawan'nya' akan lebih sulit karena 'dia' jauh lebih kuat" "Tapi menurutku yang membuat sulit karena 'dia' adalah adik angkatmu sendiri" kata Madara. "Mungkin, karena aku dia masuk Aogiri, tidak" kata Naruto meralat ucpannya " karena aku dia membentuk Aogiri" lanjut Naruto.

sementara itu diatas sebuah gedung terlihat dua sosok yang berada disitu yang pertama seorang gadis kecil memakai jaket merah maroon dan memakai sebuah topeng seperti balutan perban dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan balutan perban dan yang kedua pria dengan postur tubuh besar berambut kuning pucat memakai jaket putih dan sebuah jubah merah yang dibelakangnya terdapat gambar seekor burung bewarna hitam ia juga memakai topeng menyerupai masker bewarna merah. "Eto apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya pria berambut kuning pucat pada gadis kecil yang ia panggil Eto. "Aku sangat yakin Tatara-san, apa kau masih ragu karena ia pernah menjadi atasanmu" jawab Eto pada pria yang ia panggil Tatara. "Tapi dia adalah Kakakmu sendiri" "Meskipun dia Kakakku sendiri, aku sangat membencinya selain itu tujuan kita menghancurkan ketiga Fraksi lannya untuk mennguasai Dunia hehe" kata Eto sambil tersenyum diakhir perkataannya.

…..

Brak!

Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada diatap terbuka yang memunculkan pria berambut putih dan memakai sebuah penutup mata. "Naruto-nii, Madara-sensei" kata pria itu saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. "Kaneki apa yang kau lakukan disini" kata Naruto saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya kenapa kau disini" kata Kaneki. "Aku hanya menemui Madara-sensei untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting"

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kaneki. lalu Naruto memberitahu Kaneki tentang perjanjian perdamaian antar Fraksi yang akan mereka lakukan dan tentang munculnya Aogiri. "APA! PERJANJIAN PERDAMAIAN" Teriak Kaneki. "Oi Kaneki jangan berteriak jika ada yang mendengar akan jadi masalah" "Jadi buat apa aku memata-matai mereka" kata Kaneki kesal karena jika akhirnya akan malakukan perjanjian damai berarti apa yang Kaneki lakukan sia-sia

"sebenarnya aku menyuruhmu memata-matai mereka bukan untuk memulai perang lagi dan kau taukan kita tidak akan menang jika melawan Aogiri lebih baik jika membentuk aliansi untuk melawan mereka" kata Naruto. "Aku tidak tau jika kau selama ini memata-matai Aogiri, kukira kau hanya bersantai dirumah" kata Kaneki tau jika Naruto tidak diam saja dirumah. "Ya, aku tidak mungkin berdiam bersantai dirumah sedangkan kau mencari informasi dari para Iblis itu"

"Oh ya Naruto-nii aku baru saja mendapat informasi bahwa pewaris keluarga Gremory dan Phenex akan melaksanakan pertunangan, tapi Rias Gremory menolaknya sehingga diadakan Rating Game dan mereka besok akan melakukan latihan untuk Rating Game mereka juga menyuruhku ikut, apa aku harus ikut mereka?" kata Kaneki memberi informasi yang ia dapat.

Skip Time Esoknya Diruang Klub

Diruang klub terlihat semua anggota termasuk Kaneki yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan panjang yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kaneki-kun kemarin aku lupa menanyakannya bagaimana kau bisa menghindari serangan Riser padahal itu serangan tingkat tinggi mungkin saja aku tidak bisa menghindarinya?" tanya Rias, entah sedang beruntung atau apa dengan Rias menanyakan itu Kaneki mendapatkan cara agar Naruto dapat ikut dengan mereka.

"Nii-sanku seorang ahli beladiri aku oleh Nii-sanku, aku bisa memintanya untuk melatih kalian agar bisa memenangkan Rating Game" kata Kaneki. "Tapi kami adalah Iblis apa Nii-sanmu mau" kata Rias. "Tentu saja dia mau dia adalah orang yang berhubungan dengan hal supranatural" kata Kaneki berbohong tentang kakaknya. 'Jika dia mampu membuat Kaneki yang notabenya manusia biasa menjadi kuat mungkin dia bisa membantu' batin Rias. "Baiklah aku mau" "Baiklah aku akan meminta Nii-sanku" kata Kaneki sambil pergi.

SKIPE TIME

"Perkenalkan dia Nii-sanku" kata Kaneki memperkenalkan Naruto. "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto Yoroshiku" kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Rias Gremory yoroshiku" kata Rias sambil bejabat tangan dengan Naruto tapi sudah cukup lama Rias tidak melepa$kan tangannya dan terus memandangi Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto yang melihat itu mulai merasa risih "Gremory-san bisa kau melepaskan tanganku" "Hah, Ma-maaf Naruto-san" kata Rias baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan. setelah itu Rias langsung mengenalkan setiap anggotanya. "Meskipun aku cukup kaget karena aku melatih Iblis tapi karena kalian teman Kaneki aku akan melatih kalian" "Terima kasih Naruto-san" kata semua anggota klub. "Gremory-san kita akan berlatih dimana?" tanya Naruto. "Panggil nama depanku saja Naruto-san supaya kita lebih akrab,

kita akan berlatih divilla milik keluarga Gremory" kata Rias "Baiklah Akeno buat lingkaran sih-" belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan parkataanya Naruto sudah menyelanya "Rias tapi aku dan Kaneki tidak bisa masuk lingkaran sihir" kata Naruto. "Oh ya aku lupa kalau kalian manusia" kata Rias sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Bagaimana caranya agar kalian bisa ikut" gumam Rias memikirkan cara agar Naruto dan Kaneki bisa masuk lingkaran sihir.

"Rias berikan alamat Villa kalian aku akan menyusul kalian" kata Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana cara kalian pergi kesana?" tanya Rias "Kalau soal itu serahkan padaku" setelah mendengar itu Rias memberi alamat Villanya dan pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Naruto-nii apa kau melatih mereka ada tujuan lain?" tanya Kaneki. "Ya aku tidak akan mau melatih mereka jika tanpa tujuan" jawab Naruto. "Naruto-nii apa kita pergi sekarang" "Tidak jika kita pergi sekarang mereka akan curiga kita akan pergi satu jam lagi" kata Naruto.

1 Jam kemudian

Dihutan dekat Villa Gremory muncul sebuah portal yang memunculkandua pria yaitu Narut dan Kaneki setelah itu Naruto dan Kaneki langsung pergi menemui anggota klub yang sedang berlatih "Yo" sapa Naruto pada mereka. mereka yang mendengar itu sontak menghentihan latihan. "Naruto-san, Kaneki-kun ternyata kalian sudah tiba" "Ya begitulah" kata Naruto. "Tapi aku masih penasaran bagaimana cara kalian kesini, setahuku jarak Villa ini dengan kota Kuoh sangat jauh mustahil jika kesini hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam" kata Rias agak ragu. "Kalau soal itu kalian tidak perlu tau, baiklah kapan kita mulai latihan" kata Naruto. "Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang" "Tapi karena aku tidak bisa sihir jadi aku hanya melatih stamina kalian agar tidak cepat lelah dan beberapa serangan dan pertahanan kalian" setelah itu mereka memulai dengan pemanasan ringan seperti berlari mengelilingi Villa beberapa kali dan pemanasan ringan lainnya.

Lalu merekapun melakukan latihan mereka dimulai dengan melatih serangan mereka masing-masing dengan bantuan Naruto yang memandu jalannya latihan.

5 jam kemudian

setelah lima jam latihan Naruto memutuskan untuh menyudahi latihan karena melihat para muridnya sudah sangat kelelahan. "Baiklah kita istirahat dulu nanti kita akan lanjutkan lagi" kata Naruto. . saat ini anggota klub termasuk Naruto dan Kaneki sedang istirahat makan siang diruang makan diVilla yang mereka tempati. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya hidangan sudah siap, hidangan yang terlihat nikmat nan lezat bagi mereka tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Kaneki terutama Kaneki yang sudah berkeringat dingin saat melihat makanan yang ada didepannya "Naruto-nii apa kau yakin akan memakan ini" bisik Kaneki pada Naruto yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ya kita harus memakannya jika tidak mereka akan curiga" setelah itu Naruto memakan makanan yang ada didepannya dengan tenang layaknya para bangsawan. "A-apa dia memakannya seakan memakan daaging manusia" batin Kaneki kaget karena Naruto memakannya seperti manusia biasa. Rias yang melihat Kaneki tidak kunjung memakan hidangan yang disiapkan lalu bertnya "Kenapa Kaneki-kun apa makanannya tidak enak?" Kaneki yang mendengar itu kaget karena ketahuan tidak kunjung makan "Ti-tidak makananny enak" kata Kaneki sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Setelah itu Kaneki mencoba memakannya "Sial! menjijikkan sekali aku ingin muntah" kata Kaneki dengan wajah memucat saat memakannya. "Terima kasih makanannya" kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan makanannya. 'A-apa Naruto-nii menghabiskannya' batin Kaneki kaget saat melihat Naruto menghabiskan makanan yang bagi para Ghoul sangat menjijikkan. "Aku akan kekamar mandi dulu" kata Naruto lalu ia pergi kekamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi.

HOEKK!

HOEKK!

Terlihat Naruto sedang memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan. Memang Naruto saat itu memakannya tapi Naruto tidak sampai menelannya karena setelah itu Naruto akan memuntahkannya, itu adalah salah satu cara Ghoul untuk berbaur dengan manusia, beberapa Ghoul juga melakukan hal yang Naruto lakukan. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang makanan manusia sangat menjijikkan" kata Naruto setelah memuntahkan makanannya. setelah itu Naruto langsung kembali keruang makan.

…..

Diruang makan terlihat semua sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya, tapi tidak untuk Kaneki ia terlihat hampir pingsan dengan wajah memucat bahkan makanannya belum ia habiskan 'Aku tidak akan mau memakannya lagi' batin Kaneki. "Kaneki-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa" kata Akeno khawatir sambil mengoyang-ngoyangkan tubuh Kaneki. "Tenang saja dia tak apa-apa mungkin ia kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Mungkin Naruto-san juga sudah lelah sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dikamar, kalu soal latihan kita lanjutkan besok" kata Rias "Baiklah" kata Naruto menyetujuinya. "Akeno antar Naruto-san kekamarnya" "Ha'i" setelah itu Akeno mengantar Naruto kekamarnya. Lalu Naruto mengantar Kaneki yang sudah hampir pingsan karena memakan makanan manusia, sebenarnya yang membuat Kaneki hampir pingsan bukan karena makanan itu menjijikkan bagi Ghoul tapi karena memakannya membuat sel RC pada Ghoul akan menurun drastis yang membuat Ghoul hampir kehilangan kekuatannya dan sebaliknya jika mereka memakan manusia sel RC pada Ghoul akan meningkat dan membuatnya semakin kuat.

. …. .

Dalam perjalanan hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka Akeno yang melihat itu mencoba memecah keheningan "Naruto-san apa Kaneki-kun baik-baik saja" kata Akeno mencoba memecah keheningan. "Dia baik-baik saja" kata Naruto sambil melihat Kaneki yang sudah pingsan. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya" jawab Akeno. "Apa kau menyukai Kaneki?" tanya Naruto mencoba menggoda Akeno "Ti-tidak aka tidak menyukainya" jawab Akeno dengan wajah memerah. setelah beberapa saat akhrnya mereka sampai. "Ini kamar kalian Naruto-san" kata Akeno. setelah itu Naruto masuk dan membaringkan Kaneki. "Akeno apa kau mau menjaga Kaneki" kata Naruto menggoda Akeno lagi. "Ti-tidak kau saja yang menjaganya" kata Akeno dengan wajah memerah dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kaneki.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kaneki mulai sadar "Kau tak apa-apa Kaneki?" tanya Naruto "Ya tapi aku masih agak mual" kata Kaneki. "Kenapa kau saat memaakannya kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kaneki penasaran karena Naruto tak apa-apa sedangkan ia sampai pingsan. "Karena saat memakannya aku tidak sampai menelannya"

"Apa maksudmu" kata Kaneki masih tidak mengerti. "Memang kelihatannya aku memakannya tapi aku tidak sampai menelanya dan aku akan mengeluarkannya lagi" kata Naruto menjelaskan. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku" kata Kaneki kesal karena Naruto tidak memberitahunya sehingga Kaneki berakhir dengan kondisi menyedihkan.

"Kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya karena sebagian besar Ghoul menggunakan cara itu untuk berbaur dengan manusia" kata Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau istrahat aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu yang menyedihkan itu" kata Naruto. "Baiklah"

Skip Time

Terlihat disebuah tanah lapang Naruto sedang melatih para murid barunya seperti biasa latihan dimulai dengan pemanasan ringan "Baiiklah aku ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatan dan kerjasama tim kalian" kata Naruto pada para muridnya. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-san" kata Issei tidak mengerti dengan maksud Senseinya. "Aku akan melawan kalian semua sekaligus" kata Naruto yang membuat semua terkejut karena Naruto yang mereka ketahui hanya manusia biasa akan melawan mereka semua yang notabenya Iblis.

"Dan kalian boleh menggunakan kekuatan sihir kalian dan lawan aku seakan ingin membunuhku" kata Naruto yang membuat mereka lebih kaget lagi. "Tapi Naruto-san jika kami menggunakan kekuatan sihir kami lalu kau bagaimana" kata Rias tak setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. "Aku akan menggunakan tangan kosong, jika kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku kalian tidak akan menang dalam Rating Game" kata Naruto. "Hah aku akan menonton saja" kata Kaneki sambil berjalan kebawah pohon. "Baiklah ayo kita mulai"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Hs DxD [Ichie Ishibumi] &amp; Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

Rate: M (Untuk beberapa kekerasan)

Pair: Belum ditentukan

Warning: Gaje, Typo, Ancur dan sebagainya

Chapter 5

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung melesat kearah mereka, melihat itu mereka langsung berpencar. "Yuuto" kata Rias memberi perintah pada bidaknya yang ia panggil yuuto. "Ha'i" setelah itu Kiba mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melesat untuk menyerang Naruto, tapi setiap serangan yang Kiba berikan dapat dengan mudah Naruto hindari. "Sial! dia bisa menghindari seranganku dengan mudah" umpat Kiba sambil terus-menerus menyerang Naruto.

Saat Naruto melihat celah dalam serangan Kiba, Naruto langsung menendang tangan Kiba sehingga pedangnya terlempar cukup jauh, lalu Naruto memegang kedua bahu Kiba dan menendang perut Kiba dengan lututnya dengan keras. "ARGH" erang Kiba dengan air liur yang menetes saat menerima serangan Naruto. Kibapun langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegang perutnya.

"A-apa Kiba dapat ia kalahkan dengan mudah" kata mereka semua kaget. Issei yang melihat itu langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan Boosted Gear yang sudah ia keluarkan "Issei jangan kegabah" kata Rias tapi tidak didengarkaan Issei, Issei tetap menyerang Naruto tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Issei dan memukul belakang kepala Issei dengan cukup keras hingga Issei pingsan. Setelah mengalahkan Issei Naruto merasakan ada yang akan menyerangnya, Koneko tiba-tiba menyerang dengan pukulannya. Tapi Naruto dapat menahannya meskipun harus terseret beberapa meter karena kuatnya serangan yang Koneko berikan.

Setelah menahan serangan itu Naruto langsung memegang tangan Koneko dan melemparnya dengan keras sehingga Koneko menabrak pohon dan pingsan. "Apa hanya ini kekuatan kalian, jika hanya ini kalian tidak akan menang tunjukan kerja sama kalian jika ingin menang" kata Naruto pada Rias dan Akeno yang masih berdiri didepannya. Rias dan Akeno masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto, "Kerja sama ya" gumam Rias dan Akeno setelah mencerna perkataan Naruto. "Jika kerja sama dapat membuat kami lebih kuat, baiklah Akeno ayo kalahkan dia" kata Rias "Ha'i".

Setelah itu Rias dan Akeno menyerang Naruto dengan sisi yang berbeda. Rias menyerang sisi kiri sedangkan Akeno pada sisi kanan. Mereka langsung menyerang Naruto dengan kekuatan sihir mereka masing-masing. Rias menyerang dengan Power of Destruction pada sisi kiri Naruto dan Akeno dengan sihir petirnya menyerang Naruto pada sisi kanan, sehingga kedua serangan itu siap menyerang Naruto, tapi Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan itu.

DUARR!

Suara kedua serangan itu saat bertabrakan ketika Naruto menghindarinya. 'Serangan mereka saat digabungkan cukup mengerikan, mungkin agak menyakitkan jika aku terkena serangan mereka' batin Naruto saat melihat hasil serangan Rias dan Akeno. 'Mungkin jika semua dapat bekerja sama seperti mereka berdua mereka akan menjadi tim yang sangat kuat' batin Naruto. Setelah ledakan berakhir Rias menembakkan Power of Destruction pada Naruto.

DUARR!

Tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang dan serangan itu hanya mengenai tanah kosong yang menyebabkan kawah yang cukup besar.

Saat Naruto mendarat tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan petir yang cukup banyak, Tapi meskipun Naruto dapat menghindarinya tapi beberapa bian tubuh Naruto terkena petir yang dibuat Akeno karena jarak serangan tersebut terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Naruto. "Sepertinya mereka serius ingin membunuhku" kata Naruto.

Melihat serangan yang Rias dan Akeno berikan Naruto tidak mau kalah ia langsung berlari menuju mereka berdua sambil menghindari serangan yang terus-menerus mereka berikan. saat Naruto sudah berada didepan Rias dan Akeno, Naruto langsung memukul perut mereka berdua, meskipun pukulan yang Naruto berikan tidak terlalu keras tapi itu membuat Rias dan Akeno jatuh terduduk.

"Kalian semua memiliki kelebihan kalian masing-masing tapi kalian tidak bisa mengatur serangan dan pertahanan tim sehingga lawan kalian akan dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan kalian tapi jika kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik kalian akan menjadi tim yang kuat" kata Naruto pada Rias dan Akeno yang membuat mereka berdua tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah aku sebagai ketua aku akan membuat tim ini lebih kuat dengan kerja sama yang Naruto-san katakan" kata Rias bersemangat. "Itu semangat yang bagus" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian istirahat latihan kita lanjutkan besok, sebelum itu Asia bisa kau obati mereka semua" "Ha'i Naruto-san"

Skip Time

Malam hari terlihat gadis cantik bersurai merah sedang memandang indahnya langit malam yang ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang yang indah.

'Naruto-kun entah kenapa aku merasa senang setiap berada disisinya selain tampan dia juga orang yang ramah dan baik, tapi saat melihat kami sorotan matanya sangat berbeda dengan keramahan dan kebaikannya didalam matanya terlihat sebuah kebencian yang sangat besar, Hah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' pikir Rias memikirkan orang yang baru saja ia cintai.

"Rias kau sedang memikirkan apa" kata Akeno yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, sontak langsung membuat Rias kaget. "Ti-tidak aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa" "Kau melihat keluar jendela sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas dan wajahmu yang memerah, oh jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan Naruto-san" kata Akeo sontak wajah Rias langsung memerah "Ti-tidak itu tidak mungkin" kata Rias. "Apa kau menyukai Naruto-san?" tanya Akeno. "Tidak" jawab Rias singkat dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Akui saja itu terlihat jelas ketika kau berada didekat Naruto-san" kata Akeno. "Ya sepertinya aku menyukai Naruto-kun, tapi apakah dia juga menyukaiku" kata Rias. "Mungkin, tapi sebelum itu kita harus memenangkan Rating Game" "Ya karena itu kita harus berlatih dengan keras"

"Oh ya Akeno kau mencintai Kaneki-kun" kata Rias balas menggoda Akeno. "K-kenapa kau bisa tau" kata Akeno kaget karena Rias tau kalau ia mencintai Kaneki tentu sekarang wajah Akeno sudah memerah bagaikan Tomat.

"Jadi benar ya sebenarnya aku hanya menebak saja" kata Rias.

Sementara itu dikamar Naruto dan Kaneki.

"Oi Naruto-nii memangnya apa tujuanmu melatih mereka?" tanya Kaneki yang sedang tidur di kasur. "Tentu saja agar mereka menjadi kuat" jawab Naruto "Bukan itu maksudku pasti kau ada tujuan lain" "Ya sebenarnya jika mereka lebih kuat merka akan dapat membantu saat melawan Aogiri" jawab Naruto. "Naruto-nii apa kau tau kalau kau disukai Rias" kata Kaneki mencoba menggoda Naruto tapi itu tidak akan berhasil terhadap Uzumaaki Naruto.

"Bicara apa kau aku belum pernah mencintai wanita" kata Naruto dengan wajah datar. sontak jawaban Naruto membuat Kaneki kaget. "APA! jadi kau tidak normal" kata Kaneki sambil melompat menjauhi Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu" kata Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Kaneki. "Kau tadi bilang tidak menyukai wanita berarti kau menyukai pria" kata Kaneki sambil melangkah mundur menjauhu Naruto. "Apa maksudmu aku masih normal dan aku masih menyukai wanita" kata Naruto.

"Tadi kau bilang belum pernah menyukai wanita" "Memang aku belum pernah mencintai wanita tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai pria dan aku 100% normal" kata Naruto pada Kaneki menjelaskan bahwa ia masih normal. "Kukira kau sudah tidak normal" kata Kaneki sambil berjalan ke Naruto. "Tapi kenapa kau belum pernah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Kaneki. "Karena cinta itu merepotkan" jawaab Naruto. "Sepertinya Rias mencintaimu apa kau tidak mencintainya" kata Kaneki entah kenapa perkataan Kaneki membuat Naruto kesala "Kaneki sebaiknya kau diam, aku tidak mungkin mencintai Iblis" kata Naruto.

Skip Time

Seperti biasa Naruto melatih anggota klub tapi seperti ada yang berbeda dengan mereka, setelah mereka kalah telak saat melawan Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka masih lemah dan mereka berlatih dengan keras bahkan mereka meminta agar Naruto menambah porsi latihan menjadi 3 kali lebih berat dari biasanya.

Skip Time beberapa hari kemudian.

Sudah 27 hari Naruto melatih anggota klub yang berarti Rating Game akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. "Rating Game akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi berarti aku akan mengetes sejauh mana kalian berkembang dari pertama kali kita bertrung, kuharap hasilnya akan berbeda" "Baiklah aku yang mulai" kata Naruto sambil melesat kerah mereka. Tapi sebelum itu Kiba sudah menghadangnya dengan pedang yang sudah siap menebas kapanpun. Kiba dengan membabi buta menyerang Naruto tapi serangan itu sangat teratur sehingga Naruto sulit mendapat celah dari serangan itu.

SRASTT

Akhirnya serangan Kiba membuahkan hasil, ia berhasil melukai bahu Naruto sehingga cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah. "Menarik" kata Naruto saat Kiba dapat melukainya.

Setelah itu Naruto mencoba menyerang Kiba dengan menendangnya sayangnya tendangan Naruto dapat ditahan dengan pedang Kiba. setelah menahan serangan Naruto, Kiba langsung melompaat kebelakang, Rias yang melihat Kiba sudah menjauh dari Naruto langsung menembakkan Power of Destruction pada Naruto dengan membabi buta.

DUARR!

DUARR!

DUARR!

Suara ledakan hasil dari Power of Destruction yang Rias berikan pada Naruto tapi sepertinya tidak dapat menghindari serangan yang Rias berikan terbukti dengan beberapa luka yang Naruto dapat dan pakaian Naruto yang compang-camping tapi serangan dari mereka belum berakhir terbukti dengan lingkaran sihir yang berada diatas Naruto diatas lingkarn sihir itu terlhat Akeno yang siap melancarkan serangannya.

ZRRTT!

ZRRTT!

Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan puluhan petir yang menyerang Naruto dengan telak dan serangan itu menyebabkan debu yang menghalangi pandangan sebelum demu menghilang tiba-tiba Koneko sudah berada didepan Naruto dan memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras yang membuat tubuh Naruto terpental puluhan meter.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku" kata Issei sambil melancarkan Dragon Shot pada Naruto yang masih terpental akibat pukulan Koneko tadi.

DUARR!

Dragon Shot Issei dengan telak mengenai Naruto. "Meskipun Naruto-nii tidak serius melawan mereka aku terkejut karena mereka bisa memojokkan Naruto-nii" kata Kaneki saat melihat pertarungan yang ada didepannya. Banyak debu yang mengepul disekitar Naruto akibat serangan tadi. "Ternyata serangan kalian cukup menykitkan" setelah debu menghilang terlihat Naruto yang berdiri tegak, meskipun baju yang digunakan Naruto sudah compang-camping tapi sepertinya Naruto tak papa setelah menerima serangan tadi. 'A-apa Naruto-san terlihat baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan tadi, apa benar Naruto-san manusia biasa' begitulah isi pikiran mereka setelah melihat keadaan Naruto yang terlihat baik-baik saja setelaah menerima serangan mereka.

"Baikalah sudah cukup aku sudah mengetahui sejauh mana kalian berkembang" kata Naruto pada anggota klub yang masih terlihat kaget. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada anggota klub karena mereka hanya diam saja.

"Tidak papa hanya saja kami kaget karena kau terlihat baik-baik saja padahal aku melihat kau terkena serangan kami dengan telak" kata Rias. "Selain itu aku tidak merasa lelah sama sekali" kata Rias kaget karena ia tidak merasa lelah sama sekali begitupun dengan yang lainnya. "Suadah kubilang aku akan melatih stamina kalian agar kalian tidak cepat lelah meskipun dalam pertempuran panjang" kata Naruto menjelaskan kenapa mereka tidak cepat kelelahan.

"Sebaiknya untuk kalian beristirahat sebelum Rating Game dimulai tiga hari lagi" kata Naruto.

SKIPE TIME Rating Game

Kini diruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib terlihat anggotanya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk Rating Game yang akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

Terlihat raut wajah mereka yang sangat percaya diri untuk memenangkan Rating Game, mereka yakin akan menang karena mereka sudah jauh lebih kuat dengan latihat keras selama 27 hari dalam bimbingan Naruto dan mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto yang telah melatih mereka dengan keras. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan seorang wanita bersurai silver yang mengenakan pakaian maid. "Namaku Grayfia aku akan menjadi wasit dalam Rating Game ini" kata Grayfia.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ketempat pertandingan" kata Grayfia sambil membuat lingkaran sihir. setelah itu Rias dan peeragenya masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir yang Grayfia buat. Akhirnya mereka sampai dimana Rating Game akan dilaksanakan. "Apa kita benar-benar berpindah sepertinya kita masih diruang klub" kata Issei.

"Ini adalah dimensi buatan yang dirancang menyerupai Kuoh Gakuen, disini tempat Rating Game akan dilaksanakan" kata Grayfia. "Baiklah Rating Game akan dimulai lima menit lagi" kata Grayfia sambil pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

Setelah Grayfia pergi Rias berserta peeragenya membuat rencana. "Baiklah Issei-kun dan Koneko-chan akan kegedung olahraga, Kiba kelapangan sekolah, Akeno memasang beberapa jebakan disekitar gedung ini dan aku dan Asia akan menunggu disini" kata Rias "Baiklah laksanakan" setelah itu para peerage Rias pergi melaksanakan apa yang telah direncankan.

Setelah beberapa saat Rating Game berjalan suatu hal mengejutkan terjadi dimana semua peerage Rias berhasil mengalahkan semua peerage Riser, kini di atap seluruh peerage Rias mengebung Riser yang semua peeragenya sudah dikalahkan. "Tak kusangka kalian bisa mengalahkan semua peerageku" kata Riser agak tak percaya karena seluruh peeragenya dapat dikalahkan.

"Kau selanjutnya yang akan kami kalahakan" kata Issei dengan penuh semangat.

"Jangan becanda kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" kata Riser dengan sombong. "Bukan aku yang mengalahkanmu tapi kami yang akan mengalahkanmu

Setelah itu Issei langsung menembakkan Dragon Shot pada Riser tapi Riser masih dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kesamping tapi disana sudah ada Rias yang sudah siap dengan Power of Destruction, lalu Rias menembakkan Power of Destruction pada Riser dan Riser tak dapat menghindarinya sehingga ia terkena telak serangan Rias. Tapi luka-luka yang ada pada Riser dapat pulih dengan cepat.

"Serangan kalian tidak akan dapat melukaiku" kata Riser dengan arogan. setelah itu Riser menembakkan bola api pada Rias, untungnya Kiba datang dan mementalkan bola api itu dengan pedangnya. Riser yang melihat serangannya dapat dipentalkan langsung menyerang Rias dan Kiba dengan bola api yang sama dengan membabi buta. Betapa kagetnya Riser ketika semua serangannya dapat dipentalkan oleh Kiba. Koneko yang melihat Riser masih kaget langsung melesat kearah Riser untuk memberikan serangan.

BUAGH!

Riser langsung terpental saat menerima pukulan Koneko, dibelakang Riser sudah ada Akeno yang siap dengan sihir pertirnya.

ZZRRTT!

Riser langsung jatuh terduduk karena terkena petir yang baru saja dibuat Akeno. Dengan susah payah Riser bangkit karena ia baru saja terkena serangan bertubi-tubi. Tapi luka-luka yang dialami Riser langsung beregenerasi dengan cepat. 'Sial! regenerasinya sangat cepat bagaimana cara kami mengalahkannya' pikir Rias.

'Oh ya aku baru ingat' pikir Rias lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bewarna hitam pekat. 'Semoga ini berhasil' batin Rias sambil memberi energi pada pisau itu dan melemparkannya pada Riser. Riser yang melihat itu hanya diam saja mengira bahwa pisau itu tidak akan melukainya. "Pisau kecil itu tidak akan bisa melukaiku" kata Riser dan membiarkan pisau itu mengenainya.

JLEB!

"Sudah kubilang kalian tidak akan bi-ARGHH!" belum selesai Riser menyelesaikan ucapannya ia tiba-tiba Riser meraung kesakitan dan terus memuntahkan darahnya. Rias yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung melakukan serangan. "Akeno Issei serangan gabungan" kata Rias pada Akeno dan Issei, lalu Akeno dan Issei bersiap melakukan serangan gabungan. Rias dengan Power of Destruction, Issei dengan Dragon Shot dan Akeno dengan sihir petir. lalu mereka bertiga menggabungkannya dan melakukan serangan.

DUUUAAARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat serangan tadi yang mengenai Riser dengan telak. "AARRRGGGHH" teriak Riser kesakitan saat menerima serangan itu. Setelah ledakan menghilang terlihat tubuh Riser yang menyedihkan dengan sebagian tubuhnya yang sudah hancur bahkan kekuatan regenerasinya tidak bekerja. "K-ke-napa r-re-genera-siku t-tak bekerjar" kata Riser terbata-bata karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan wanita berambut silver atau bisa dipanggil Grayfia "Baiklah dengan ini pertandingan selesai dimenangkan oleh keluarga Rias Gremory" kata Grayfia mendeklarasikan kemenangan Rias beserta peeragenya.

"Yosh akhirnya kita menang" kata Issei bersemangat. "Ya kau benar Issei-kun" kata Rias. "Tapi aku masih bingung kenapa regenerasi dari Riser tidak bekerja" kata Kiba sambil melihat Riser yang masih ditangani tim medis. "Aku juga tak tau, mungkin akibat pisau yang dilempar Buchou tadi" kata Akeno menanggapi perkataan Kiba. "Oh ya Buchou kau mendapat piasu itu darimana?" tanya Issei. "Kemarin aku diberi Naruto-san"

Flashback

"Rias" Rias langsung berhenti dari jalannya saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Naruto-san" kata Rias saat melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Aku akan memberimu ini" kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah pisau yang memiliki warna hitam pekat. "Apa ini?" tanya Rias. "Ini adalah pisau khusus, alirkan energimu pada pisau ini dan pisau ini akan menjadi senjata yang mematikan" kata Naruto. "Ini seperti pisau biasa" kata Rias sambil melihat-lihat pisau yang ia bawa. "Kau coba saja saat Rating Game" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rias.

Flashback Of

"Aku tak menyangka pisau kecil itu bisa menjadi mematikan" kata Issei. "Waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya aku juga tak percaya tapi setelah melihat hasilnya ternyata pisau kecil itu sangat mematikan" kata Rias.

"Darimana Naruto-san mendapat senjata mematikan itu" kali ini Koneko yang berkata. "Aku juga tak tau" "Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik kita merayakan kemenangang kita" kata Issei dengan semangat yang membara. "Baiklah ayo kita rayakan kemenangan kita".

Di Rumah Naruto dan Kaneki

"Naruto-nii aku kemarin melihatmu memberikan sesuatu pada Rias, apa itu?" tanya Kaneki. "Itu hanya sebuah pisau" jawab Naruto. "Tapi sepertinya itu bukan pisau biasa" kata Kaneki. "Ya memang pisau itu terbuat dari Kagune Ghoul yang sudah mati jika dipadukan dengan energi Iblis itu akan menjadi senjata yang mematikan" "Tapi aku tak pernah tau kalau kau punya benda itu" kata Kaneki. "Beberapa hari yang lalu temanku memberikannya padaku" kata Naruto.

"Jika itu pemberian temanmu kenapa kau memberikannya pada Rias?" tanya Kaneki. "Sebenarnya aku diminta untuk mencobanya, karena aku bukan Iblis jadi aku memberkannya pada Rias untuk mencobanya. Jika berhasil temanku akan membuat senjata yang lebih hebat lagi"

"Oh" Kaneki hanya ber"oh" saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

…..

Seperti biasa Kaneki menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tiduran diatap sekolah. "Oh ya aku lupa menanyakan hasil Rating Game pada meraka, aku akan keruang klub" kata Kaneki sambil pergi keruang klub. Di Ruang Klub.

Klek

Suara pintu ruang klub saat Kaneki membukanya dan saat itu Kaneki melihat semua anggota klub sudah ada disana dan Kaneki melihat seorang pria berambut kuning kecoklatan yang sedang duduk disofa yang ada disana.

"Banjou-san" kata Kaneki saat melihat pria. "Kaneki-kun apa dia temanmu dia tadi mencarimu jadi dia kubawa kesini" kata Rias. "Ya dia temanku" kata Kaneki. "Kaneki bisa kita bicara berdua" kata Banjou. "Buchou apa aku boleh bicara dengannya diluar" kata Kaneki. "Ya silahkan".

…

"Banjou-san ada apa sampai kau mencariku?" tanya Kaneki pada Banjou. Banjou adalah salah satu teman dekat Kaneki dulu ia juga pengawal Naruto yang setia. "Kaneki pasti kau sudah mendengar tentang Aogiri dari Juubi-sama?" tanya Banjou. "Ya"

"Sebenarnya aku juga anggota Aogiri ta-" belum sempat Banjou menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah dipotong Kaneki. "Apa jadi kau anggota Aogiri" "Tunggu jangan salah paham sebenarnya aku masuk Aogiri diperintah Juubi-sama untuk memata-matai Aogiri" kata Banjou "Oh begitu"

"Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Banjou. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" "Pasti kau tau Yamori" "Ya memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Kaneki. "Ia sedang mencarimu dan sebiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini" kata Banjou. "Apa kau serius" kata Kaneki kaget karena ia tau apa yang terjadi jika ia bertemu Yamori.

"Tapi apa tujuannya mencariku" "Aogiri sedang mengincar Juubi-sama jadi Yamori menculikmu ia yakin bahwa Juubi-sama akan menyelamatkanmu" kata Banjou. "Apa kau sudah memberitau Juubi-sama tentang ini?" tanya Kaneki. "Belum, setelah mendengar bahwa Yamori sedang mencarimu, aku langsung pergi mencarimu" kata Banjou. "Baiklah sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam Yamori tidak mungkin menemukan kita didalam" setelah mengatakan itu Kaneki dan Banjou langsung masuk keruang klub.

…..

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Rias saat Kaneki masuk ruang klub. "Bukan apa-apa, oh ya bagaimana hasil pertandingan kalian kemarin?" tanya Kaneki. "Kami berhasil menang ini berkat Naruto-san dan pisau yang ia berikan padaku sangat membantu" kata Rias 'Jadi senjata yang dibuat teman Naruto-nii berhasil' batin Kaneki.

Setelah itu mereka hanya berbincang-bincang tentang Klub karena disana masih ada Banjou jadi Rias tidak membicarakan perkerjaan mereka sebagai Iblis. Tapi perbincangan mereka harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba ada yang membuka ruang klub, setelah pintu terbuka muncul pria berambut kuning pucat dan berbadab besar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Shiro" kata orang itu. dan betapa kagetnya Banjou dan Kaneki saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Y-YAMORI"

TBC

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Chapter ini berikan penilaian, saran dan tentunya REVIEW agar cerita ini dapat menjadi lebih baik.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclamer: Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto) Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishida) HS DxD (ichie Ishibumi)

Rate: M

….

Chapter 6

Kaneki dan Banjou yang melihat Yamori tiba-tiba datang langsung kaget. "K-kenapa kau bisa berada disini" kata Kaneki. "Aku tadi mengikuti Banjou" kata Kaneki sambil mendekat ke Banjou dan Kaneki. "Baiklah aku akan menangkapmu Shiro" kata Yamori sambil mencoba menangkap Kaneki. ZZRRRTT Sebelum Yamori menangkap Kaneki tiba-tiba muncul petir yang menyambar tangan Yamori. "Tangkap, apa kau berniat menangkap Kaneki-kun" kata Akeno yang ternyata pelaku serangan tadi.

"Ya kami semua tidak akan membiarkan kau menangkap Kaneki-kun" kata Rias dan semua peeragenya. Kaneki yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum "Minna" kata Kaneki saat melihat teman-temannya. "Oh jadi kalian ingin melawanku." KREEK. Kata Yamori sambil mematahkan jarinya. "Ya kami akan melawanmu" kata Issei sambil mengeluarkan Boosted Gearnya dan melesat kearah Yamori. tapi sebelum Issei menyerang ia sudah terpental dan menabrak tembok karena Yamori sudah memukulnya lebih dulu. semua yang melihat Issei dikalahkan membulatkan mata mereka kaget.

"Ternyata lemah, tak ada gunanya melawan kalian" kata Yamori sambil menendang Kaneki hingga Kaneki terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok. lalu Yamori berjalan mendekati Kaneki. setelah sampai didepan Kaneki, Yamori langsung memegang kepala Kaneki dan membantingnya. AARRRGGGHH! Teriak Kaneki kesakitan. Rias dan peeragenya sebenarnya ingin menolong Kaneki tapi entah kenapa tubuh mereka tidak menuruti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ya-yamori-san hentikan" kata Banjou mencegah Yamori agar tidak berbuat lebih lagi. "Apaa, apa kau ingin seperti dia" Banjou yeng mendengar itu langsung diam dengan keringat dingi yang menetes didahinya.

Setelah itu Yamori menginjak-injak tubuh Kaneki dan Kaneki hanya berteriak kesakitan dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Akeno yang melihat orang yang dicintainya disiksa mencoba menyelamatkannya dengan menyerang Yamori dengan sihir petirnya. ZZRRTTT! Meskipun serangan Akeno dapat mengenai Yamori tapi sepertinya Yamori tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. "Kau masih berani melawanku" "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melukai orang yang kucintai" kata Akeno mengungkapkan perasaannya. Rias dan peeragenya kaget saat mendengar pengakuan Akeno. Kaneki yang masih mendengar pengakuan Akeno tidak kalah kaget.

"Kami juga tak akan membiarkan kau membawa Kaneki" kata Rias dan peeragenya. "Baiklah aku akan melawan kalian" KREEK kata Yamori sambil mematahkan jarinya dan melesat kearah Rias dan peeragenya. Tapi sayangnya Rias dan peeragenya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Yamori. "Ternyata kalian semua sangat lemah" kata Yamori sambil membawa Kaneki dan pergi dengan menggunakan portal.

Setelah Yamori pergi suasana disana terlihat mengerikan dengan bercak-bercak darah yang ada disekitar ruangan. "Sebaiknya aku memberitau Juubi-sama tentang ini" kata Banjou dan pergi untuk menemui Naruto. "Ukh" rintih Akeno saat mencoba bangkit "Kaneki-kun maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat melindungimu" kata Akeno dengan berlinang air mata.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk disofa yang ada dirumahnya tapi ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu 'Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak' batin Naruto.

TOK! TOK! TOK! "JUUBI-SAMA"

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu rumahnya sambil menyebut namanya. Lalu Naruto pergi untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan memanggil namanya.

Setelah membukakan pintu Naruto melihat Banjou yang terlihat panik. "Ada apa denganmu" kata Naruto saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. "Ka-kaneki" "Ada apa dengan Kaneki?" tanya Naruto. "Kaneki ditangkap Yamori" sontak Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung kaget. "APA MAKSUDMU" kata Naruto sambil memegang kerah baju Banjou.

"Tu-tunggu Juubi-sama aku akan menjelaskannya" setelah mendengar itu Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. "Maaf, aku hanya kaget mendengar apa yang kau katakan" "Tak apa aku mengerti" setelah itu Banjou menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dari ia mengetahui rencana Yamori untuk menangkap Kaneki sampai Yamori membawa Kaneki dan menyerang Rias dan peeragenya. "Jadi kita akan menyelamatkan Kaneki?" tanya Banjou. "Ya sebelum itu kita pergi ketempat Rias dan peeragenya, aku ingin mengetahui keadaan mereka sekarang.

Diruang Klub

Diruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib semua anggota klub sedang membicarakan sesuatu bahkan anggota OSIS. setelah mengetahui bahwa Kaneki ditangkap Yamori, Rias langsung meminta tolong pada Sona dan peeragenya untuk menyelamatkan Kaneki. kini mereka sendang menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Kaneki. "Tapi Rias dimana orang itu membawa Kaneki?" tanya Sona. "Aku juga tak tau tapi kita bisa tanyakan pada Naruto-san, mungkin dia tau dimana dan kenapa orang itu menangkap Kaneki-kun" kata Rias. "Siapa Naruto?" tanya Sona karena ia belum pernah bertemu Naruto. "Dia kakak Kaneki-kun" jawab Rias.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menemuinya" kata Rias. baru saja mereka akan pergi tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub dibuka yang memunculkan dua pria yaitu Naruto dan Banjou. "Kebetulan kami juga ingin menemuimu Naruto-san" kata Rias saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. "Ya berkat Asia kami baik-baik saja tapi Kaneki-kun" kata Rias, "Ya aku sudah tau, aku kesini ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Kaneki"

"Ya kami ingin menyelamatkan Kaneki-kun tapi kami tidak tau dimana Kaneki-kun sekarang" kata Rias. "Tenang saja aku tau dimana Kaneki berada, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menjelaskan siapa yang menangkap Kaneki" kata Naruto, "Juubi-sama apa tak apa kita memberitahunya sekarang" bisik Banjou pada Naruto, "Ya karena mereka harus tau tentang ini agar mereka tidak mati saat kita menyelamatkan Kaneki karena kita akan melawan Aogiri"

Setelah itu Naruto menjelaskan siapa Yamori dan Aogiri meskipun Naruto menjelaskan tentang Ghoul tapi Naruto tetap merahasiakan identitasnya. "Jadi kita akan melawan Ghoul, apa kita akan menang melawan mereka" kata Rias ragu setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto bahwa Ghoul adalah ras yang sangat kuat apalagi Rias sudah melihat sendiri kekuatan seorang Ghoul. "Tenang saja, aku bertanggung jawab atas nyawa kalian" kata Naruto.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto entah kenapa mereka agak lega terutama anggota Klub penelitian ilmu gaib karena mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto sangatlah kuat. "Baiklah nanti malam kita berkumpul disini" kata Naruto. "Tapi Naruto-san lebih baik kita menyelamatkan Kaneki-kun sekarang" kata Akeno. "Tidak! jika kita menyerang Aogiri sekarang akan menyebabkan manusia biasa akan terlibat sehingga banyak korban yang terbunuh karena ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang besar. tapi kau tenang saja Kaneki pasti

akan selamat"

Skip Time

Malam harinya diruang klub semua sudah berkumpul termasuk anggota OSIS, Banjou dan Naruto. "Biklah semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita mulai" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung pergi diikuti semuanya.

Beberapa meter didekat markas Aogiri terlihat Naruto dkk sedang merencanakan sesuatu "Baiklah, Rias kau dan kelompokmu ikuti Banjou untuk mencari Kaneki disebelah timur sedangkan aku dan kelompok Sona akan mencari dibagian Barat" kata Naruto menjelaskan rencananya. "Tapi Naruto-san kenapa bukan kau yang bersama kami" kata Rias tidak setuju atau lebih tepatnya tidak rela jika Naruto bersama Sona. "Sudahlah ikuti saja rencanaku" kata Naruto. "Baiklah" kata Rias akhirnya setuju. "Baiklah ayo pergi"

…..

Disebuah tempat terlihat seorang pria beramput putih yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi. AARRRGGGHH! Teriak pria itu kesaakitan saat jari-jarinya dipotong tapi beberapa saat setelah dipotong jari pria itu tumbuh kembali. "Shiro-kun sudah berapa hitunganmu" kata seseorang yang sedang menyiksa pria beramput putih itu. "682, 675, 668, 662" kata pria berambut putih itu A.K.A Kaneki. "Teruskan hitunganmu aku akan datang beberapa saat lagi" kata Yamori sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ditempat Naruto Kini Naruto dan kelompok Sona sedang menyelnap dimarkas Aogiri. "Penjagaan disini ketat sekali, apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto-san?" tanya Sona pada Naruto. "Kita akan menyerang mereka sekarang" jawab Naruto. "Jadi kita akan menyerang mereka secara terang-terangan" kata Sona kaget karena Naruto akan meyerang terang-terangan dengan jumlah meraka yang sangat banyak. "Tentu saja, ayo pergi" kata Naruto sambil melesat kearah mereka.

BUUAGHH!

BUUAGHH!

DUUAKHH!

Dalam beberapa saat Naruto sudah mengalahkan seperempat dari mereka. "Siapa kau beran-" belum sempat salah satu Ghoul itu menyelesaikan ucapannya ia dikagetkan saat melihat siapa yang menyerang "Kau, kenapa kau bisa berada disini" kata Ghoul tadi setelah lepas dari kagetnya. "Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Ghoul yang ada disamping Ghoul pertama. "Apa kau tak tau siapa dia, dia adal- ARRGGH" belum sempat Ghoul pertama tadi menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Naruto sudah menembus dada Ghou itu sehingga Ghoul itu langsung mati. "Hoy apa kalian hanya ingin menonton" kata Naruto pada Sona dan peeragenya karena dari tadi mereka hanya menonton. "Ayo semua serang mereka" kata Sona pada peeragenya "Ha'i" setelah itu mereka langsung meyerang para Ghoul yang masih tersisa...

Ditempat kelompok Rias

Tak berbeda dengan kelompok Sona kini kelompok Rias juga sedang melawan sekumpulan Ghoul yang cukup banyak "Hah mereka tak ada habisnya" keluh Rias sambil terus menembakan Power of Destruction. "Buchou sampai kapan kita melawan meraka, aku sudah mulai kelelahan" kata Issei mulai kelelahan tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Issei yang mulai kelelahan.

Kembali kekelompok Sona dan Naruto

"Hah akhirnya selesai juga" kata Sona setelah ia dan peeragenya berhasil mengalahkan para Ghoul itu, meskipun mereka dapat mengalahkan para Ghoul itu tapi terlihat mereka sangat kelelahan dan banyaknya luka yang mereka dapat. "Naruto-san apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sona pada Naruto, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. "Naruto-san" kata Sona tapi setelah melihat-lihat ia tak menemukan Naruto disana "Tsubaki apa kau tau dimana Naruto" tanya Sona pada ratunya

"Aku juga tak tau Kaicho, mungkin dia pergi saat melawan para Ghoul tadi" jawan Tsubaki. "Mugkin, sebaiknya kita pergi ketempat Rias" kata Sona, setelah itu mereka pergi menuju tempat Rias dan peeragenya.

Ditempat Rias

Sepertinya Rias dan peeragenya berhasil mengalahkan sekumpulan Ghoul itu. "Hah akhirnya kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka" kata Issei. "Ya sebaiknya kita mencari dimana tempat Kaneki-kun" setelah itu mereka pergi mencari Kaneki. tapi baru beberpa langkah mereka pergi Rias mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya "Rias" Rias yang mendengar itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sona dan peeragenya yang berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa Sona?" tanya Rias. "Dimana Naruto-san" tanya Rias lagi. "Aku juga tak tau kukira dia menemuimu" "Lebih baik kita segera mencari Kaneki-kun dan Naruto-san"

"Tak kusangka kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka semua" kata seseorang yang baru saja datang. "Siapa kau" "Kalian tak perlu tau siapa aku" kata orang atau lebih tepatnya Ghoul. Ghoul itu memiliki rambut hitam, memiliki satu mata merah disebelah kanan, ia juga mengenakan sebuah topeng bewarna putih memiliki satu lubang dikanan dan diantara lubang itu terdapat aksen jilatan api warna hitam.

Ghoul itu lalu mengeluarkan empat ekor kagune bertipe Rinkaku, "Yuuto" kata Rias pada Kiba, Kiba yang sudah mengerti langsung melesat kearah Ghoul itu. TRANK! TRANK! Setelah beberapa saat pedang Kiba dan Kagune Ghoul itu saling berbenturan. SRAAST! SRAAST! Akhirnya Kiba dapat menebas dua dari empat Kagune yang Ghoul itu miliki. Ghoul itu yang melihat dua Kagunenya dapat ditebas tidak tinggal diam ia langsung menyerang tangan Kiba dengan satu ekor Kagune sehingga b membuat pedang yang dibawa Kiba

terpental jauh tapi serangan Ghoul itu belum berakhir, Ghoul itu lalu menusuk perut Kiba dengan satu Kagune yang tersisa. JLEB! Kagune itu sukses menusuk perut Kiba, setelah itu Ghoul itu melempar Kiba kerah teman-temannya "KIBA" teriak teman-teman Kiba saat Kiba menerima serangan dari Ghoul yang sedang mereka lawan. Untung saja sebelum tubuh Kiba jatuh ketanah Issei sudah menangkap tubuh Kiba. "Kiba apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Issei. "Ya, Kough!" kata Kiba dengan memuntahkan darahnya.

"Asia sembuhkan Kiba" kata Issei pada Asia, Asia yang sudah mengerti langsung pergi menuju Kiba dan menyembuhkannya. "Sialan kau!" kata Issei sambil mengeluarkan Boosted Gearnya. "Tunggu Issei jangan kegabah, dia bukan tandinganmu" kata Rias agar Issei tidak berbuat kegabah. "Tapi Buchou" kata Issei tidak setuju tapi setelah melihat raut kekawahtiran dari wajah Rias akhirnya Issei setuju. "Apa kalian sudah menyerah" kata Ghoul itu saat melihat kelompok Rias dan Sona bahkan Banjou dari tadi hanya diam

sampai beberapa orang tak tau bahwa ia ada disana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" setelah mengatakan itu Ghoul itu mengubah Kagunenya menjadi Ukaku dan menembakan ratusan bahkan ribuan pecahan Kagune pada kelompok Rias dan Sona. saat melihat serangan itu Rias dan Sona langsung membuat seebuah pelindung, tapi pelindung itu tidak kuat untuk menerima serangan sebanyak itu. "Sial! kekkai ini akan hancur" umpat Rias saat melihat kekkai yang ia dan Sona mulai retak.

PLAAAAARRRR!

TAP! Didepan kelompok Rias dan Sona muncul pria berambut merah panjang yang mengenakan sebuah baju perang. "Oni-sama" kata Rias saat melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya "Rias apa kau tidak apa-apa" tanya pria itu atau Sirzech Lucifer. "Nii-sama kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Rias pada kakaknya. "Aku mendengar bahwa kau akan menyelamatkan temanmu jadi aku kesini memutuskan untuk membantu kalian" kata Sirzech dan Rias hanya ber'oh'.

Ditempat Kaneki Kini terlihat Kaneki yang masih terikat disebua kursi dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat dengan rantai dikursi tersebut. "AARRRGGGHHH" Teriak Kaneki kesakitan saat jari-jarinya kembali dipotong Yamori. "Bunuh, bunuh saja aku" gumam Kaneki yang sepertinya sudah putus asa. Kaneki Mindscape. Dimindscape Kaneki ia terlihat masih diikat disebuah kursi dan disekitarnya terlihat banya bunga-bunga berwarna putih yang satu persatu berubah menjadi merah. Tiba-tiba Kaneki merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ada didepannya. setelah melihat siapa yang datang ia melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu Shiro-kun" kata wanita itu.

"Siapa kau"

…

Sementara itu diatas gedung markas Aogiri terlihat dua orang satu perempuan yang memakai mantel bewarna merah maroon dan diseluruh tubuhnya terdapat seperti balutan perban dan disamping perempuan itu seorang laki-laki beramput putih pucat dan memakai topeng merah yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Eto apa kau akan ikut bertarung disana" tanya pria itu sambil melihat pertarungan antara Sirzech dan Ghoul yang merupakan teman mereka. "Tentu saja jika aku kesana mungkin dia akan muncul" kata Eto setelah itu Eto melompat dari atas gedung itu.

BLAARR!

BLAARR!

BLAARR!

Sirzech terus-menerus menembakan Power of Destruction pada Ghoul itu. meskipun Ghoul itu dapat menghindari serangan yang Sirzech lancarkan tapi Ghoul itu cukup mendapat luka yang cukup banyak memang pertarungan ini terlihat berat sebelah karena Sirzech belum mengalami luka sedikitpun karena ia tak membiarkan Ghoul itu menyerang. BLAAAARRRR Tiba-tiba ledakan terjadi yang menyebabkan debu bertebaran yang menghalangi pandangan. "Sepertinya dia sudah datang sebaiknya aku pergi" kata Ghoul itu sambil pergi meninggalkan pertarungan. Setelah debu menghilang disana terlihat sesosok monster bermata satu (Eto saat memasuki mode kakuja) GROARR! Monster bermata satu itu terus meraung. "siapa monster itu auranya kuat sekali" kata Sirzech. "Di-dia kan" kata Banjou terbata-bata. "Memangnya siapa dia Banjou-san" tanya Rias. "Dia adalah pemimpin Aogiri" kata Banjou sontak membuat semua yang ada disana kaget.

Sirzech yang merasakan hawa membunuh dari monster itu menembakan Power of Destruction pada monster itu, tapi monster itu seperti tak merasakan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Monster itu menembakan pecahan-pecahan Kagune yang sangat banyak Sirzech langsung membuat pelindung dari Power of Destruction untuk melindunginya dan kelompok Rias dan Sona. tapi karena banyaknya serangan yang dilancarkan montster itu sehingga pelindung yang dibuat Sirzech hancur dan beberapa serangan itu melukai mereka semua.

"Tak kusangka aku akan melawannya, tapi sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan" kata Sirzech. Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba muncul aura yang sangat besar bahkan saking besarnya beberapa Ibli dari kelompok Rias dan Sona ada yang pingsan karenaa kuatnya aura yang tiba-tiba muncul. BLAARRRRR! Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar didepan monster itu A.K.A Eto.

GRRROOOOAAARR!

setelah debu akibat ledakan itu menghilang terlihat monster besar yang memiliki satu mata ditengah dengan kuku yang sangat panjang dan dibelakangnya terdapat sepuluh ekor Kagune yang berkibar-kibar. "Lama tak bertemu Eto/Juubi-nii"

TBC

Bagaimana menurut kalian Chapter ini, berikan koreksi, pendapat, saran dan Review kalian agar Fic ini menjadi lebih baik.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto) Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishida) HS DxD (ichie Ishibumi)

Rate: M

Aura disekitar markas Aogiri menjadi mencekam sejak munculnya dua monster besar yang saling berhadapan. "Sona cepat buat Kekkai disekitar tempat ini, agar orang lain tidak mengetahui ini, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang besar" perintah Sirzech pada Sona.

"Ha'i Lucifer-sama" setelah itu Sona dan peeragenya yang masih sadar langsung membuat Kekkai diseitar markas Aogiri. "Sebaiknya kita menjauh, Rias bawa temanmu yang pingsan dan bawa mereka menjauh" kata Sirzech memberi perintah. Setelah itu mereka langsung pergi menjauh dari pertarungan.

Minscape Kaneki

Terlihat Kaneki yang duduk dikursi yang kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dikursi tersebut , didepan Kaneki terlihat seorang wanita berambut ungu.

"Siapa kau" tanya Kaneki. "Aku adalah sebagian dirimu" kata wanita itu yang membuat Kaneki bingung dengan perkataan wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaneki "Tanyakan saja pada tuanmu, oh ya namaku Kamishiro Rize" "Tapi kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Kaneki.

"Tentu saja aku bisa kesini kapanpun aku mau, Karena aku sebagian dari dirimu" kata Rize yang kembali membuat Kaneki bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, dan apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Kaneki.

….

BLAARR!

BLAARR!

BLAARR!

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi akibat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Eto yang telah memasuki mode Kakuja mereka. serangan demi serangan terus mereka lancarkan.

SRASSTT!

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Eto terpotong akibat serangan yang Naruto lancarkan, Eto yang melihat tangan kirinya terpotong langsung melompat kebelakang untuk memulihkan tangan kirinya.

Tak lama kemudian tangan Eto yang terpotong pulih kembali. 'Regenerasinya cepat sekali, sepertinya ia menjadi jauh lebih kuat' batin Naruto saat melihat regenerasi Eto yang cepat. setelah itu Naruto berlari kearah Eto dengan sepuluh ekor Kagune yang siap menyerang.

Saat Naruto berada didepan Eto, Naruto langsung menusukan dua ekor Kagune kearah Eto, tapi dua Kagune itu masih dapat ditahan Eto tapi tak hanya itu Eto langsung melempar dua Kagune yang dipegangnya sehingga tubuh Naruto ikut terpental.

Setelah melenpar Naruto, Eto langsung menembakan pecahan-pecahan Kagune yang sangat banyak kearah Naruto, Naruto yang masih terlempar langsung mendarat dan bersiap untuk menghalau serangan Eto.

TRAANK!

TRAANK!

TRAANK!

Dengan mudah Naruto menangkis serangan yang Eto lancarkan dengan kesepuluh Kagunenya.

Setelah menangkis semua serangan Eto, Naruto langsung berlari kearah Eto, Eto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam ia langsung melancarkan serangan yang sama yaitu serangan khas Kagune Ukaku serangan dengan pecahan-pecahan Kagune yang sangat banyak

Eto terus-menerus menembaki Naruto dengan pecahan-pecahan Kagune itu, tapi Naruto dapat menghindari itu dengan mudah. Naruto terus berlari kearah itu sambil sesekali melompat kekanan dan kekiri untuk menghindari serangan Eto.

Setelah berada didepan Eto, Naruto langsung melilitkan kesepuluh Kagunenya ketubuh Eto sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Eto terus meronta untuk mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari lilitan Kagune Naruto, tapi sepertinya usaha Eto tak berhasil karena kuatnya lilitan Kagune Naruto

"Baiklah, aku akan akhiri ini" kata Naruto sambil mengumpulkan bola energi didepan mulutnya, setelah dirasa cukup Naruto bersiap menembakannya.

"A-APA" kata Eto kaget melihat serangan yang akan dilancarkan tapi bukan karena kuatnya serangan yang akan Naruto lancarkan tapi karena jarak antara ia dan Naruto, jika Naruto akan melancarkan serangannya dengan jarak sedekat itu Naruto akan terkena serangannya sendiri.

Terlihat bola energi yang ada didepan mulut Naruto siap dilancarkan dan...

BOOOOMMMM!

Ledakan besar terjadi disekitar tempat dimana Naruto dan Eto bertarung, "Ledakannya besar sekali sepertinya Kekkai ini akan hancur" kata Sona saat melihat Kekkai yang ia dan kelomoknya buat sudah mengalami keretakan dan sepertinya akan hancur.

PLAARR!

Kekkai yang dibuat kelompok Sona sudah hancur, tapi sepertinya ledakannya sudah berhenti dan itu membuat Sona agak lega.

"Kaicho bagaimana ini Kekkainya sudah hancur" kata Tsubaki pada sang Kaicho. "Ya tak apa Tsubaki, sepertinya pertarungan mereka sudah berakhir" kata Sona sambil melihat tempat dimana Naruto dan Eto bertarung masih tertutup oleh debu dan asap akibat ledakan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita ketempat Lucfer-sama dan Rias berada" kata Sona setelah itu Sona dan kelompoknya pergi ketempan Sirzech dan Rias berada.

…

"Siapa mereka, mereka kuat sekali" kata Rias saat melihat pertarungan yang ada didepannya. 'Jadi ini kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya, mereka sangat kuat' batin Sirzech. "Ada apa Nii-sama" kata Rias pada kakaknya. "Tak ada apa-apa Rias" kata Sirzech.

Tak selang berapa lama Sona dan kelompolknya tiba ditempat Sirzech dan Rias. "Maaf, Lucifer-sama kami tidak bisa menjaga Kekkainya" kata Sona yang baru saja tiba. "Ya, tak apa Sona kalian sudah bekerja dengan baik, lagipula sepertinya pertarungan mereka sudah berakhir" kata Sirzech.

Tampak debu dan asap disekitar tempat dimana Naruto dan Eto bertarung sudah menghilang, dan terlihat Naruto dan Eto sudah kembali kewujud manusia mereka. Dan kini terlihat wujud asli Eto yaitu seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang yang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda.

Tapi terlihat kondisi mereka yang berbeda, terlihat Eto yang masih terduduk dengan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri tegak dan sepertinya Naruto hanya mengalami luka ringan dan bajunya yang sudah compang-camping.

"Eto sebaiknya hentikan semua ini" kata Naruto pada Eto yang masih terduduk didepanya. Eto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu, aku tidak akan menghentikan semua yang telah aku rencanakan dan aku tidak akan memaafkan apa yang telah kau lakukan"

"Sudahlah Eto, jika kau terus mengikuti rencana bodohmu, kau akan menyesal" kata Naruto pada adik angkatnya. "Kenapa kau masih peduli denganku, setelah semua yang kau lakukan" kata Eto dengan suara tinggi.

"Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri, jadi sebaiknya kau hentikan rencanamu" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Terlihat dengan perlahan tangan Eto mengangkat tanganya untuk menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

BUAKGH!

Bukan uluran tangan yang didapat Naruto melainkan sebuah pukulan keras yang tepat mengenai pipinya sehingga Naruto terlempar.

"Aku tidak akan mau menurutimu dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena kau telah membunuh orang tuaku" kata Eto dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya, aku memang membunuh orang tuamu, tapi itu semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata Naruto. "Tetap saja kau yang membunuh mereka". "Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa memaafkanku, tapi aku tidak ingin jika kau masuk kedalam jurang kegelapan karana ambisimu" kata Naruto, meskipun Naruto tau bahwa Eto sangat membencinya Naruto tidak ingin Eto salah memilih jalan yang salah

walau bagaimanapun Eto adalah adiknya, tapi sepertnya Eto tidak menggubris maksud baik Naruto. "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, satu-satunya tujuanku hidup sekarang adalah untuk menghancurkanmu dan menguasai dunia ini bersama Aogri" kata Eto ambisius.

TAP!

Tiba-tiba disebelah Eto datang seseorang atau yang kita ketahui bertama Tatara. "Eto, sebaiknya kita pergi kau tidak akan bisa melawannya sendirian". "Baiklah Tatara-san" setelah itu Eto dan Tatara pergi menggunakan portal. Naruto yang melihat mereka pergi hanya diam saja. "Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari Kaneki sebelum terlambat"

….

"Nii-sama" "Ada apa Rias" kata Sirzech karena tiba-tiba Rias memanggilnya. "Lihat! sepertinya disana ada seseorang, apa mungkin dia monster tadi" kata Rias sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada disekitar debu-debu yang masih tersisa. "Apa kau mengetahui siapa dia?" tanya Sirzech. "Aku tidak tau wajahnya karena masih terhalang debu-debu tadi, tapi sepertinya dia sudah pergi" kata Rias saat melihat orang yang ia maksud suadah menghilang.

Minscape Kaneki.

"Tujuanku kesini hanya untuk menolongmu" kata Rize. "Tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" "Apa tujuanmu hidup?" tanya Rize.

"Tujuanku hidup hanya untuk melindungi semua yang berharga bagiku, terutama Naruto-nii dan teman-teman baruku"

kata Kaneki.

"Tapi kau sangat lemah, bahkan kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri". "Ya, kau benar aku memang sangat lemah, karena itu aku membutuhkan kekuatan, untuk melindungi semua yang berharga bagiku" kata Kaneki dengan tekat yang kuat.

"Aogiri akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan mereka akan membunuh semua yang berharga bagimu" "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" "Baiklah aku akan memberimu kekuatan" kata Rize dengan mata yang berubah menjadi merah layaknya Ghoul pada umumnya.

"Jadi apa kau menerimaku" kata Rize. "Tidak, jadi berikan kekuatanmu" Tiba-tiba rantai yang mengikat Kaneki terlepas. Dan sekarang rantai tersebut mengikat kedua tangan Kaneki dan Rize dengan posisi Rize dibawah sedangkan Kaneki berada diatas Rize.

"Makanlah Shiro-kun" kata Rize meminta agar Kaneki memakanya. Setelah mendengar itu dengan perlahan Kaneki memakan tubuh Rize.

"Dengan kekuatan ini aku akan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku." kata Kaneki setelah menyelesaikan acara makanya.

….

"Kaneki-kun sepertinya acara kita akan segera berakhi. Sepertinya Tuanmu sebentar lagi akan kemari. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan memakanmu. Kaneki-kun bolehkah aku memakanmu sekarang, bolehkah, bolehkah, bolehkah, hahahaha" kata Yamori dengan tawanya.

KLANG

Tiba-tiba rantai yang mengikat Kaneki terlepas dan Kaneki langsung melompat kearah Yamori dan mengikat leher Yamori dengan rantai tersebut.

Yamori terus meronta mencoba melepaskan ikatan rantai dari lehernya. Setelah berhasil melepaskannya Yamori langsung melempar Kaneki, tapi Kaneki bisa mendarat dengan mulus.

Tiba-tiba kepala Yamori mengeluarkan darah. "Kau memakanku" kata Yamori geram.

"Rasanya tak enak, rasanya lebih menjijikan dari makanan manusia" kata Kaneki sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tanganya yang masih terlihat bekas darah yamori dimulutnya.

"Sialan, akan kubunuh kau" kata Yamori sambil mengeluarkan kagunenya, lalu Yamori menyerang Kaneki tapi masih dapat menghindarinya.

Setelah menghindari serangan Yamori, Kaneki langsung mengeluarkan kagunenya. "Sekarang giliranku". KREEK Kata Kaneki sambil mematahkan jarinya sama seperti yang biasa Yamori lakukan.

Setelah itu Kaneki melesat kearah Yamori, Yamori yang melihat itu tidak tiggal diam ia langsung mencoba menyerang Kaneki dengan Kagunenya. Tapi Kaneki dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

JLEB

Setelah menghindari serangan Yamori, Kaneki langsung menusuk perut Yamori dengan empat Kagune sekaligus, tapi serangan Kaneki tidak hanya itu.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Kaneki menusuk perut Yamori berkali-kali yang berakibat darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh Yamori sehigga darah Yamori membanjiri disekitar tempat mereka bertarun , dan Yamori hanya bisa meraung kesakitan.

Setelah berhenti menusukan kagunenya ketubuh Yamori, Kaneki langsung melempar tubuh Yamori, lalu Kaneki melompat dan merentangkan.

BLAAARR

Kaneki mendarat tepat diatas tubuh Yamori dan membuat ledakan kecil.

Kini Kaneki berdiri diatas tubuh Yamori yang sudah tak bedaya.

JLEB

"ARGH"

Satu Kagune Kaneki menusuk tangan Yamori yang membuat Yamori kesakitan. "Seribu dikurangi tujuh?" tanya Kaneki tapi masih tidak ada jawaban.

JLEB

Satu Kagune Kaneki kembali menusuk tangan Yamori. "Kutanya lagi, Seribu dikurangi tujuh"

JLEB

Karena masih tidak ada jawaban Kaneki menusuk kaki Yamori, yang membuat Yamori merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sehingga Yamori mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sem,,,bilan ribu sembi,,,lan ratus sembilan pu,,luh ti,,ga, Sem,,bilan ribu sembilan ratus dela,,,pan puluh enam" kata Yamori terbata-bata karena rasa sakit yang menjalar tubuhnya. "Kau tadi akan memakanku, jadi kau tidak keberatan jika aku memakanmu sekarang" kata Kaneki sambil bersiap memakan Yamori.

…

Terlihat kelompok Rias dan Sona yang sedang berlari menelusuri markas Aogiri untuk mencari dimana tempat Kaneki berada. Oh ya, kenapa hanya ada kelompok Rias dan Sona, dimana Sirzech? sebenarnya Sirzech sudah kembali keUnderwolrd karena Rias yang meminta Sirzech agar kembali keunderwold dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkanya, memang awalnya Sirzech tidak mau kembali keunderworld tapi karena paksaan dari sang adik akhirnya ia mau.

"Hah, sampai kapan kita menelusuri tempat ini" kata Issei mulai frustasi. "Tentu saja sampai kita menemukan Kaneki-kun" kata Rias. "Tapi Buchou sampai kapan kita menelusuri tempat ini, aku juga mulai kelelahan"

"Rias, yang dikatakan Issei benar, lagipula kita tidak tau sekarang Naruto-kun ada dimana" Kata Sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

Entah kenapa Rias tidak suka jika Sona memanggil Naruto dengan suffix'kun'. 'Kaneki-kun dimana kau sebenarnya' batin Akeno khawatir. Rias yang melihat Akeno khawatir mencoba menenangkannya. "Akeno tenang saja Kaneki-kun pasti selamat" "Terimakasih Buchou"

….

Terlihat Kaneki yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yamori yang sudah tak benyawa. Kaneki terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah gontai karena kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Kaneki memudar.

BRUKH

Tiba-tiba Kaneki terjatuh, tapi bukan lantai keras nan dingin melainkan punggung seseorang yang hangat nan empuk.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, Kaneki" kata orang itu "Sepertinya begitu, Naruto-nii" kata Kaneki pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. "Baiklah ayo kita pulang, Kaneki" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi dengan Kaneki yang ia gendong dipunggungnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto dan Kaneki pergi, tiba-tiba didekat mayat Yamori muncul seseorang. "Tak kusangka dia bisa membunuh Yamori dan memakannya" kata sosok itu yang ternyata Ghoul berambut hitam yang memakai topeng putih dengan aksen jilatan api hitam disekitar lubang mata.

KLEK

Ghoul itu membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan mata merah disebelah kanan tapi wajah bagian tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan. Ghoul itu mendekati mayat Yamori dan memakannya

…..

Terlihat kelompok Rias dan Sona yang kembali mecari Kaneki.

TAP!

Tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka muncul seseorang dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Naruto-san/kun, Kaneki-kun/san" kata mereka bersamaan saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Ya" jawab Naruto singkat sambil menurunkan Kaneki dari gendongannya.

GREB

Tiba-tiba Akeno memeluk Kaneki "Syukurlah kau selamat, Kaneki-kun" kata Akeno sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya, terimakasih, Akeno-chan" "Sebaiknya kita pergi, karena sudah malam" kata Naruto. Setelah itu mereka langsung pergi.

SKIP TIME

Seperti biasa Kaneki pergi sekolah layaknya kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kini telihat kelas Kaneki berada dilapangan bersiap untuk pelajaran Olahraga. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan medapat Guru baru, silahkan Uzumaki-san" setelah itu muncul seseorang yang memakai pakaian Olahraga dan betapa kagetny Kaneki dan Issei saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Baiklah anak-anak aku akan menjadi guru Olahraga baru kalian, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

TBC

Bagaimana menurut kalian Chapter ini, berikan koreksi, pendapat, saran dan Review kalian agar Fic ini menjadi lebih baik.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]HS DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Rate: M (Untuk beberapa kekerasan)

dianrusdianto39: Untuk mode kakuja Naruto sama kayak Juubi dicannon dan pasti saya akan membuat Flashback kenapa Eto membenci Naruto, tapi masih lama karena ini Flashback yang panjang.

TheFourtySeventh: nggak papa hanya dengan Review saya sudah berterimakasih dan itu membuat saya lebih bersemangat menulis fic ini

Baiklah langsung saja..

…..

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran" kata Naruto dan merekapun bersiap menerima pelajaran yang akan Naruto berikan. Skip Time Kring! Kring! Kring! Bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Baiklah karena bel sudah berbunyi kalian boleh istirahat" kata Naruto pada murid-muridnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan akibat pelajaran olahraga Naruto yang tergolong ekstrim.

Setelah itu mereka pergi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dan disana hanya meyisakan Naruto dan Kaneki. "Naruto-nii, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi guru disini?" tanya Kaneki. "Ya, karena aku malas dirumah jadi mencoba menjadi guru disini, ternyata menjadi guru cukup menyenangkan"

"Kaneki sebaiknya kau pergi keruang klubmu sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik" kata Naruto. "Hah, baiklah" kata Kaneki dan beranjak pergi.

Beberapa saat setelah Kaneki pergi seseorang mendatangi Naruto.

"Juubi-sama" panggil orang itu. "Ada apa Madara-sensei" kata Naruto pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Madara

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menjadi guru disini?, tak mungkin hanya karena kau malas dirumah." tanya Madara.

"Ya, sebenarnya tujuanku untuk mengawasi Kaneki saat berada disini" kata Naruto. Madara hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu, dia terlihat baik-baik saja"

"Ya, Kaneki melakukan kanibalisme" kata Naruto yang membuat Madara cukup kaget karena kanibalisme sangat jarang terjadi dan hanya sedikit Ghoul yang melakukannya itupun jika dalam keadaan tertentu. "Apa, berarti dia"

"Ya, Kaneki mendapat mode Kakuja dan mode Kakujanya dapat keluar kapan saja, jika dia sampai lepas kendali akan menjadi masalah"

…

Kaneki PoV

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya akupun sampai dan membuka pintu dan masuk, tapi saat aku masuk disana tidak ada siapapun. 'Kemana mereka semua' batinku saat melihat ruang klub yang kosong.

Tapi sepertinya aku mendengar keributan diluar. Setelah itu aku melihat keluar jendela, dihalaman sekolah aku melihat Rias dan peraggenya disana aku melihat Issei dan Kiba yang sedang melawan dua orang berpakaian hitam ketat. Kulihat Kiba yang melawan seorang wanita berambut biru pendek sedangkan Issei melawan yang satunya lagi yaitu wanita berambut twinstail. Kulihat Kiba dan Issei yang kualahan melawan dua wanita itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pertarungan mereka dihentikan oleh Rias, setelah itu terlihat Rias membicarakan sesuatu dengan kedua wanita itu, kemudian kedua wanita itupun pergi entah kemana.

Setelah kedua wanita itu pergi terlihat Rias yang membuat lingkaran sihir, sepertinya mereka akan kembali kesini.

Kaneki PoV End

Didalam ruang klub muncul lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan Rias beserta peraggenya. "Kaneki-kun, ternyata kau sudah disni" kata Rias saat melihat Kaneki sudah ada disana. "Ya Buchou, Buchou siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Kaneki. "Jadi kau melihatnya, mereka utusan dari Gereja, Xenovia dan Irina" jawab Rias. "Untuk apa mereka kemari?" tanya Kaneki lagi. "Mereka sedang mencari pecahan pedang suci yang dicuri dan mereka meminta agar pihak Iblis untuk tidak ikut campur" kata Rias menjelaskan dan Kaneki hanya ber'oh'.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian kembali kekelas kalian, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" kata Rias pada semua peraggnya dan mereka hanya mengangguk dan pergi kekelas mereka masing-masing.

…..

"Sekarang waktunya mengajar dikelas 3-B" Gumam seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik sambil melihat jadwal mengajarnya. Lalu pria berambut kuning itu atau bisa dipanggil Naruto berjalan menuju kelas 3-B.

Sementara itu 3-B

"Hey kudengar dikelas ini akan ada guru baru" kata salah satu Siswi kelas 3-B. "Ya, kudengar dia sudah mengajar kelas 2-B, kata mereka dia sangat tampan dan masih" kata teman Siswi tadi.

Rias yang baru datang dan mendengar percakapan dua Siswi tadi bertanya pada pada sahabatnya. "Sona, apa benar disini ada guru baru?" tanya Rias pada sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya. "Ya" jawab Sona singkat. "Apa kau tau siapa dia?" tanya Rias. "Tidak, aku juga baru tau dari Tsubaki" jawab Sona. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar seseorang yang membuka pintu kelas.

Krek

Setelah pintu terbuka muncul seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik "Baiklah anak-anak, cepat ganti seragam kalian dengan seragam olahraga, akan kutunggu dilapangan" kata pria itu sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Jadi guru baru itu

,, ,, , NARUTO-KUN" Teriak Rias dan Sona bersamaan.

Skip Time

Dilapangan terlihat semua Siswa 3-B dan juga Naruto yang sudah berada disana.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru olahraga baru kalian, apa ada pertanyaan?" kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri pada murid-murid barunya.

"Sensei, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya salah satu siswi yang ada disana dan membuat semua yang ada disana sweetdrop dengan pertanyaan yang Siswi tadi lontarkan. "Belum" jawab Naruto singkat. "Apa sensei mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Siswi tadi dengan semangat. "Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat, padat dan menyakitkan yang membuat Siswi tadi menjadi suram. "Jika tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih bagus, kita mulai pelajaran pertama kita"

"Kita akan memulai dengan lari dengan jarak 50 meter, dimulai dari nomer 1 Akeno Himejima" kata Naruto dan Akeno yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung mengambil posisi.

Naruto yang melihat Akeno sudah berada diposisinya langsung memberi aba-aba untuk mulai.

",,,,Mulai" setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Naruto, Akeno langsung berlari. "Cukup bagus Akeno" kata Naruto dan memberi Akeno nilai. "Baiklah, selanjutnya,,,

Selanjutnya nomer 11 Rias Gremory" Rias yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung mengambil posisi

'Karena ada Naruto-kun, aku menjadi bersemangat' batin Rias dengan semangat. "Rias apa kau sudah siap" "Ya Naruto-ku-eh maksudku Naruto-sensei" kata Rias dengan semangat bahkan sampai lupa hampir memanggil Naruto dengan suffix 'kun'.

",,,,Mulai" Naruto langsung memberi aba-aba sontak membuat Rias berlari dengan kencang. "Sangat bagus Rias" kata Naruto dan memberi Rias nilai, Rias yang mendengar pujian dari Naruto hanya tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya nomor 12 Sona Sitri" Sona yang mengengar namanya dipaggil langsung mengambil posisi. ",,,,,Mulai" Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Naruto, Sona langsung berlari.

Tapi baru beberapa meter Sona, entah disengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh.

BRUKH

Naruto yang melihat salah satu Siswanya terjatuh langsung menghampirinya. "Sona apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. "Ya, Naruto-sensei mungkin hanya kakiku yang tergilir." kata Sona. "Sini biar kulihat" kata Naruto dan melihat kaki Sona.

'Yay, Rencanaku berhasil padahal aku hanya pura-pura jatuh agar Naruto-kun perhatian padaku' batin Sona girang dengan wajah yang memerah. Sementara itu wajah Rias sudah memerah karena kesal saat melihat Naruto dan Sona. Akeno yang melihat ada yang aneh dari Buchounya langsung bertanya. "Ada apa Buchou kenapa wajahmu memerah?" "Sialan, Sona hanya pura-pura jatuh agar mendapat perhatian dari Naruto-kun" kata Rias geram.

"Sona lututmu berdarah, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu keUKS" kata Naruto dan Sona yang mendengar itu wajahnya tambah memerah. "Terimakasih Naruto-sensei"

Setelah itu Sona mencoba berdiri tapi entah disengaja atau tidak Sona kembali terjatuh, Naruto yang melihat Sona masih tidak bisa berdiri langsung membantunya. Sebenarnya Sona kembali berpura-pura agar mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Jangankan berdiri bahkan dia masih bisa berlari dengan kencang.

Dan semua itu membuat semua yang ada disana merasa iri terutama Rias yang wajahnya semakin memerah bahkan seluruh wajahnya memerah hampir menyamai rambutnya sendiri karena menahan kekesalannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian lakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu agar tidak terjadi seperti ini, sementara aku akan mengantar Sona keUKS" kata Naruto sambil memopong Sona menuju UKS. Sementara itu Sona berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Rias seolah mengatakan bahwa ia satu langkah lebih maju dalam mendapatkan Naruto.

Rias yang mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Sona semakin geram. 'Lihatlah Sona aku akan mendapatkan Naruto-kun lebih dulu' batin Rias bertekat.

…..

SKIP TIME Sepulang Sekolah diruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Seperti biasa seluruh anggota klub berkumpul.

"Buchou kenapa denganmu?" tanya Issei pada Buchou tercintanya karena dari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut. "Mungkin karena masalah cinta, Issei-kun" bukan Rias melainkan Akeno. "APA! Jadi Buchou sudah mencintai orang lain" kata Issei kaget karena salah satu calon Haremnya sudah mencintai orang lain.

"Memangnya siapa orang yang dicintai Buchou?" kali ini Kiba yang bertanya. "Ara,,, Ara,,, Buchou sedang mencintai Naruto-san" kata Akeno yang membuat semua yang ada disana kaget kecuali Kaneki karena ia sudah lebih tau.

"APA! Jadi Buchou mencintai Naruto-san"

Sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. "Tapi kenapa dari tadi Buchou hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut?" tanya Issei.

"Ara,,, sebenarnya Buchou kalah dengan saingannya" kata Akeno. "Memangnya siapa saingan Buchou?" kali ini Kaneki yang bertanya. "Kaichou menjadi saingan Buchou untuk mendapatkan Naruto-san" kata Akeno sontak membuat semua yang ada disana termasuk Kaneki kaget. "APA! Jadi Kaichou juga mencintai Naruto-san"

"Ya begitulah"

"Buchou, aku punya rencana agar kau tidak kalah dengan Kaichou" kata Kaneki yang membuat wajah Rias menjadi lebih ceria.

"Apa rencanamu Kaneki-kun" "Jadi begini..." setelah itu Kaneki menjelaskan rencananya. "Tapi apa ini akan berhasil" kata Rias masih ragu dengan rencana yang Kaneki berikan. "Tenang saja jika tidak berhasil aku masih punya banyak rencana"

SKIPE TIME

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat dikantin Kuoh Gakuen "Apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Rias pada dua temannya yaitu Kaneki dan Akeno yang membantu Rias menjalankan rencana yang Kaneki berikan.

"Tenang saja Buchou kami akan mengawasimu, ya kan Akeno-chan" kata Kaneki. "Ya Kaneki-kun" "Tapi,,," gumam Rias yang sepertinya masih ragu sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil meminum secangkir kopi.

Setelah itu Rias pergi mendekati Naruto. "Berjuanglah Buchou. Akeno-chan sebaiknya mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat" kata Kaneki sambil pergi mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mengawasi Rias dan Naruto.

Rias terus berjalan kearah Naruto dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang. "Naruto-sensei" "Ada apa Rias?" tanya Naruto. "A-ano,, A-apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu?" tanya Rias terbata-bata karena gugub.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Rias terus berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena Naruto tak kunjung menjawab. "Tentu saja" jawab Naruto sambil menggeser tubuhnya kesamping membiarkan Rias untuk duduk disampingnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Rias langsung menjadi lega, setelah itu Rias langsung duduk disamping Naruto. "Ano,,, Naruto-sensei apa kau mau memakan ini" kata Rias sambil menunjukan sekotak bento yang ia bawa.

"Maaf Rias tapi aku tidak lapar" kata Naruto menolak bento yang Rias tawarkan Rias. "Begitu ya" gumam Rias kecewa. 'Tapi Rias kau harus berusaha agar Naruto-kun memakanya walau hanya sedikit' batin Rias menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Tapi Naruto-sensei kau boleh memakanya walaupun sedikit" kata Rias membujuk atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Naruto agar memakan bentonya.

"Tap-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya sudah terlebih dulu dipotong Rias. "Ayolah Naruto-sensei, sedikit saja" kata Rias sambil menyodorkan sesumpit nasi.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto akhirnya setuju yang membuat Rias senang.

Sementara itu ditempat persembunyian Kaneki dan Akenn.

"Sepertinya rencanamu berhasil Kaneki-kun" kata Akeno saat Rias akan menyuapi Narutn. "Ya, tapi sepertinya rencanaku sebentar lagi akan gagal" kata Kaneki saat merasakan bahwa rencananya tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. "Apa maksudmu Kaneki-kun?" kata Akeno bingung karena Kaneki mengatakan bahwa rencananya akan gagal, sudah jelas Rias sudah berhasil mendekati Naruto. "Kita lihat saja nanti"

Kembali ke Naruto dan Rias. Terlihat Rias yang akan menyuapi Naruto, tapi sebelum nasi itu sampai kemulut Naruto tiba-tiba "Tunggu Naruto-sensei" tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menghentikan aksi Rias. "Apa maksudmu Sona tiba-tiba kau datang dan mengganggu" kata Rias kesal pada seseorang tersebut yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Sona Sitri.

"Aku hanya ingin agar Naruto-Sensei juga memakan Bentoku" jawab Sona santai sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Oi! Sona ngapain kau duduk disebelah Naruto-sensei" kata Rias kesal karena tiba-tiba tanpa disuruh Sona duduk disebelah orang yang dicintainya.

"Memangnya kenapa Rias, Naruto-sensei tidak keberatan" kata Sona sambil menyodorkan sesumpit nasi. Rias yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah, ia juga menyodorkan sesumpit nasi pada Naruto.

HAP!

Rias dan Sona langsung memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulut Naruto secara bersamaan sehingga membuat Naruto terpaksa menelan makanan itu.

GLEK

Dengan agak rasa mual Naruto berusaha agar tidak memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ia telan. "Makanan siapa yang lebih enak Naruto-sensei?" tanya Rias dan Sona bersamaan. "Makanan kalian sama enak" kata Narto dengan mencoba tersenyum saat mengatakanya.

"Dengar Sona, Naruto-sensei mengatakan milikku yang lebih enak" "Jangan becnda Rias, sudah jelas Naruto-sensei mengatakan bahwa milikku yang lebih enak" "Kau yang jangan becanda Sona, sudah jelas Naruto-sensei memakan milikku lebih dulu" "Apa maksudmu Naruto-sensei memakan milikku 0,1 detik lebih cepat" Sementara Naruto sudah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Rias dan Sona yang masih adu mulut.

"Lebih baik tanyakan langsung pada Naruto-sensei" kata Sona memberi solusi. "Baiklah, Naruto-sensei makanan siapa yang lebih enak milikku atau milik Sona" kata Rias yang masih tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sudah pergi sedari tadi.

Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban, Rias dan Sona langsung menoleh kearah Naruto dan mereka langsung kaget karena Naruto sudah pergi. "Naruto-sensei"

"Sona, pasti Naruto-sensei pergi karena makan milikmu"

"Apa maksudmu, sudah jelas makananmu sangat tidak enak, dasar dada besar" kata Sona mulai memancing emosi Rias. "Siapa yang kau panggil dada besar, dasar dada rata" kata Rias mulai emosi. "Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi disini yang mempunyai dada sebesar milikmu. Dan siapa yang kau panggil dada rata"

Rias dan Sona terus-menerus saling melontarkan ejekan, tapi untung saja disana sepi sehingga tiadak ada yang mengetahui.

Ditempat Kaneki dan Akeno.

"Kaneki-kun sepertinya rencananya gagal" kata Akeno. "Ya, sebaiknya kita ketempat Buchou sebelum pertengkaran mereka memanas" kata Kaneki.

Kembali ke Rias dan Sona.

Terlihat Rias dan Sona yang masih saling mengejek. "Sona kau ngajak berkelahi" kata Rias menantang Sona. "Ayo siapa takut" kata Sona menerima tantangan Rias, bahkan ia sudah membuang imagenya sebagai ketua OSIS. "Tunggu Buchou" sebelum pertengkaran antara Rias dan Sona lebih memanas seseorang tiba-tiba melerai mereka.

"Tunggu Buchou, sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu dulu" kata Kaneki mencoba menenangkan Rias.

Lalu Rias mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena menahan kekesalan. "Buchou sebaiknya kita kembali keruang klub" ajak Kaneki. "Hah, baiklah ayo pergi" kata Rias sambil berjalan pergi yang diikuti Kaneki dan Akeno.

Skipe Time diruang klub.

KLEK

Pintu ruang klub terbuka yang memunculkan Rias yang masuk dengan wajah yang kusut yang diikuti Kaneki dan Akeno dibelakangnya. Issei yang melihat Rias datang dengan wajah yang kusut langsung bertanya. "Buchou apa rencananya berhasil?" tanya Issei pada Rias tapi Rias hanya diam dan berjalan kekursinya dan duduk disana.

Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban akhirnya Isse bertanya pada Kaneki. "Kaneki, apa rencananya berhasil?" tanya Issei.

"Rencananya gagal" jawab Kaneki. "Memangnya kenapa, apa Buchou gagal mendekati Naruto-sensei?" tanya Issei. "Tidak, Buchou sudah berhasil mendekati Naruto-sensei, tapi Kaichou datang dan mengacaukan semuanya" jawab Kaneki.

"Jadi apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya" kali ini Kiba yang bertanya. "Yosh, tentu saja kita akan menjalankan rencanaku selanjutnya, agar Buchou dapat mendekati Naruto-nii" kata Kaneki bersemangat yang membuat semua yang ada disana Sweetdrop kecuali Rias yang terlihat masih kesal.

'Padahal Buchou yang mendekati Naruto-sensei, kenapa Kaneki-kun/san/senpai yang bersemangat' batin mereka sweatdrop.

Skipe Time 1 minggu kemudian.

"Hah, sepertinya semua yang kita lakukan sia-sia" keluh Rias karena sudah satu minggu ia menjalankan rencana Kaneki untuk mendekati Naruto tapi hasilnya nihil, dan semua rencana itu selalt berakhir dengan pertengkaran antara Rias dan Sona, karena setiap Rias hampir berhasil Sona selalu datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Hah, sepertinya aku sudah menyerah" kata Rias yang membuat semua yang ada disana kaget. "Tapi Buchou kenapa kau menyerah, mungkin kita bisa mencoba sekali lagi" kata Kaneki. "Tapi Kaneki-kun, semua rencanamu sudah dicoba, apa kau punya rencana, aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa Sona bisa tau semua rencana kita"

"Aku juga tidak punya rencana lagi, tapi tunggu,,," pikir Kaneki. "Buchou aku masih ada rencana lagi, ini pasti akan berhasil" kata Kaneki yang membuat Rias kembali bersemangat.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?" tanya Rias. "Besok ajak Naruto-nii kencan" kata Kaneki yang membuat seruangan kaget.

"APA! Tapi bagaimana caranya"

"Tenang saja besok Buchou tinggal ajak Naruto-nii, kami akan membantumu, ya kan Minna?" kata Kaneki dan yang lainya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tapi apa Naruto-sensei mau dan aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya" kata Rias. "Kalau itu bisa kujamin kalau Naruto-nii akan mau dan bagaimana mengatakannya Buchou bisa memberinya surat ajakan kencan" jelas Kaneki. "Baiklah aku setuju"

SKIPE TIME

Sepulang sekolah terlihat Naruto dan Kaneki yang sedang berjalan pulang kerumah mereka, tapi perjalanan mereka harus terhenti karena seseorang memanggil Naruto. "Naruto-sensei" panggil seseorang itu. Naruto yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Rias yang berlari kearahnya. 'Mau apa lagi dia' batin Naruto saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Rias?" tanya Naruto.

"A-ano,,, Naruto-sensei ini" kata Rias dengan menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya sambil memberikat sepucuk surat pada Naruto. "Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima surat itu. Setelah Naruto menerima suratnya, Rias langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Kaneki yang masih cengo.

"Surat apa itu Naruto-nii?" tanya Kaneki pura-pura tidak tau. "Entahlah" kata Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil membuka dan membaca surat itu. 'Hah, merepotkan' batin Naruto setelah membaca surat itu. '

Semoga Naruto-nii menerima ajakan kencan itu' batin Kaneki. Saat berjalan Naruto melihat sebuah tempat sampah, tanpa diduga Naruto meremas surat itu sehingg menyerupai bola dan melemparnya kedalam tempat sampah itu. Betapa kagetnya Kaneki saat Naruto membuang surat itu kedalam tempat sampah itu. "Naruto-nii kenapa kau membuangnya?" tanya Kaneki. "Memangnya kenapa? merepotkan saja" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

Skipe Time

Dirumah Naruto, tepatnya didalam kamar Naruto terlihat Naruto yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kencannya dengan Rias. Kini Naruto memakai jaket orange pendek dan membiarkan resleting jaketnya terbuka yang menampilkan kaos warna hitam dan memakai celana Jeans panjang serta sepatu hitam yang membuat penampilan Naruto semakin menawan.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali" kata Naruto sambil keluar kamarnya. "Naruto-nii penampilan cocok sekali, tapi kenapa wajahmu malas sekali" kata Kaneki saat melihat penampilan Naruto. "Hari ini aku malas Kaneki, lebih baik tidur" kata Naruto malas. "Ayolah Naru-nii, nikmati kencanmu, lagi pula hari ini hari minggu" kata Kaneki.

"Terserah, aku pergi dulu?" kata Naruto sambil pergi karena sudah pukul 09.30. "Karena Naruto-nii sudah pergi sebaiknya aku ketempat teman-teman" kata Kaneki dan pergi menuju teman-temannya.

Ditaman Kota Kuoh Terlihat Rias yang sedang duduk disalah satu tempat duduk disana. "Hah, kenapa Naruto-kun belum datang juga, apa dia tidak akan datang" gumam Rias yang terlihat mulai khawatir jika Naruto tidak datang. 'Rias kau harus yakin kalau Naruto-kun akan datang, dia pasti datang' batin Rias menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu beberapa meter didekat Rias berada.

.

Terlihat disana segerombol remaja yang sepertinya sedang mengintai Rias dari kejauhan. "Bagaimana ini Kaneki-kun, Naruto-sensei tidak kujung datang" kata gadis berambut biru diikat ponitails pada temannya yang ia panggil Kaneki.

"Tenang saja Akeno-chan, Naruto-nii pasti akan datang" kata Kaneki pada gadis berambut biru tadi. "Tapi Kaneki apa kau tidak kasihan pada Buchou, dia sudah dari tadi" kata Issei yang sepertinya tidak terima jika Buchou kesayangannya dibuat menunggu terlalu lama. "Tenang saja Naruto-nii pasti datang" kata Kaneki sambil melihat Rias yang sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

15 menit kemudian

'Mungkin Naruto-kun tidak akan datang' batin Rias kecewa karena orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. 'Mungkin aku terlalu berharap untuk mendapatkan Naruto' batin Rias yang terlihat kedua bola mata indahnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, mungkin Rias sangat kecewa karena terlalu berharap padp Naruto. 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali' batin Rias sambil beranjak pergi dari duduknya. "Rias" Tapi beberapa langkah Rias akan pergi ia mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya, lalu Rias membalikkan tubuhnya dan betapa senangnya Rias saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"NARUTO-KUN" kata Rias yang terlihat sangat senang. Saking senangnya Rias langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

GREP

"Naruto-kun aku senang sekali kau datang" kata Rias senang sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Hem!" Naruto sengaja berdehem karena tiba-tiba saja Rias memeluknya. Rias yang mengerti arti dari deheman Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf" kata Rias meminta maaf dengan wajah memerah karena baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ya, tak apa" kata Naruto. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita mencari Cafe untuk memesan sesuatu" usul Rias. "Baiklah, ayo" kata Naruto menyetujui usulan Rias dan Rias yang mendengar itu langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi.

Sementara itu ditempat Kaneki Dkk. "Baiklah karena Naruto-nii dan Buchou sudah pergi kita akan bagi tugas. Aku dan Akeno-chan akan mengikuti Naruto-nii dan Buchou sedangkan yang lainnya akan menjaga kondisi agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kencan mereka, terutama Kaichou jangan sampai dia bertemu Naruto-nii dan Buchou jika mereka bertemu rencana kita akan gagal seperti sebelumnya" kata Kaneki menjelaskan dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh yang lainya. "Baiklah ayo kita mulai" kata Kaneki memberi aba-aba. "Ha'i" setelah itu mereka langsung berpencar untuk menjalankan tugas mereka.

Kembali keNaruto dan Rias.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau cafe yang ada disana" kata Rias sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe. "Baiklah" lalu mereka masuk kedalam cafe yang Rias maksud.

KRING

Terdengar suara lonceng yang terdapat diatas pintu saat pintu tersebut terbuka yang menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Setelah Rias membuka pintu dan masuk, mereka langsung mencari tempat yang kosong dan mereka menemukan tempat yang kosong.

Tak lama setelah Naruto dan Rias duduk seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, apa kalian akan memesan sesuatu?" tanya pelayan itu. "Ya aku mau pesan kue strawberry dan coklat panas!, kalau kau Naruto-kun" tanya Rias.

"Aku pesan kopi saja" jawab Naruto. "Apa hanya itu Naruto-kun, tenang saja aku yang bayar" kata Rias. "Tidak, kau tak perlu repot-repot" kata Naruto, dan Rias yang mendengar itu hanya diam. "Apa hanya itu?" tanya pelayan itu. "Ya" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah pesanan akan segera siap" kata pelayan itu dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias. Tak selang lama setelah pelayan itu pergi, muncul pelayan lain yang membawa apa yang Naruto dan Rias pesan. "Silahkan dinikmati" kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan apa yang Naruto dan Rias pesan. "Ya, terimakasih" jawab Naruto dan Rias bersamaan. Saat mereka menikmati pesanan mereka hanya suasana canggung yang ada tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan hanya ada suara sendok dan piring saat Rias akan memakan kuenya Rias yang mulai resah dengan suasana ini, mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Naruto-kun, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Rias. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" "Apa benar Kaneki-kun itu adikmu?" tanya Rias dengan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. tapi Naruto tak kunjung menjawab dan itu membuat Rias takut jika Naruto marah karena pertanyaannya yang mungkin menyinggung perasaan Naruto. 'Rias kau bodoh sekali, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Naruto-kun pasti marah' batin Rias merutuki kebodohanya. "Memangnya ada apa Rias?" tanya Naruto. "Karena, Naruto-kun tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali dengan Kaneki-kun" jawab Rias. "oh, ya Kaneki memang bukan adik kandungku, meski begitu Kaneki kuanggap adik kandungku sendiri" jawab Naruto dan Rias yang mendengar itu hanya ber'oh'.

Naruto lalu meminum kopinya sampai habis "Baiklah, Rias ayo kita kembali dan mencari tempat yang menyenangkan" kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan kopinya. "Baiklah ayo" kata Rias sambil mengambil uang untuk membayar apa yang mereka pesan.

"Tunggu Rias biar aku yang bayar" kata Naruto. "Tapi" "Tak apa, tidak pantas jika wanita yang membayar" kata Naruto sambil berjalan kekasir untuk membayar semuanya. "Kalau begitu terimakasih!"

Sementara itu ditempat Kaneki dan Akeno.

Terlihat Kaneki dan Akeno yang sedang menunggu Naruto dan Rias. diluar cafe. "Aku penasaran yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Kaneki-kun kenapa kita tidak masuk kedalam juga" kata Akeno pada Kaneki. "Jangan!, jika kita ikut masuk kedalam Naruto-nii pasti akan tau kalau kita sedang mengintai mereka" kata Kaneki dan Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya ber'oh'

"Akeno-chan sepertinya mereka sudah selesai" kata Kaneki saat melihat Naruto dan Rias yang baru saja keluar dari cafe.

Kembali keNaruto dan Rias. "Rias kita selanjutnya akan kemana?" tanya Naruto. "Kita akan ketaman bermain" jawab Rias tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak begitu setuju dengan tempat yang Rias katakan. "Tapi, Rias apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik daripada taman bermain" kata Naruto tidak setuju. "Tidak Naruto-kun, itu adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk bersenang-senang, kamu pasti suka Naruto-kun" kata Rias dan tanpa menuggu persetujuan dari Naruto ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi.

SKIP TIME DiTaman Bermain.

Kini Naruto dan Rias sudah berada ditaman bermain. 'Ayolah kenapa harus taman bermain' batin Naruto saat sudah sampai ditaman bermain. "Baiklah Naruto-kun ayo kita bersenang-senang" kata Rias sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berkeliling.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri tempat-tempat yang ada disana tak lupa mereka juga menaiki beberapa wahana yang ada. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati tapi sepertinya hanya Rias yang benar-benar menikmatinya. Rias yang sadar akan hal itu bertanya pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun apa kamu menikmati kencan ini?" tanya Rias.

"Apa maksudmu Rias, tentu saja aku menikmatinya" jawab Naruto. "Meskipun Naruto-kun terlihat menikmatinya, aku yakin kamu tidak menyukai semua ini" kata Rias

"Apa maksu-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya sudah lebih dulu terpotong dengan perkataan Rias

"Naruto-kun, kalau kamu memang tidak menyukai kencan kita, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku kencan kalau kau tak menyukainya" kata Rias memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Tapi Rias aku menikmati semua ini" kata Naruto. "Tidak Naruto-kun, aku tau kau berbohong. Kalau begini lebih baik aku kembali" kata Rias sambil berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaan Naruto saat melihat Rias berjalan menjauh.

'Perasaan apa ini, kenapa perasaanku menjadi seperti ini saat melihat Rias pergi, apakah aku mulai,,,' batin Naruto sambil memegang dadanya.

"Rias tunggu" kata Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Rias. Setelah sampai dibelakang Rias, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Rias dan menarik tubuh Rias kedalam pelukannya.

GREP "Na-naruto-kun" kata Rias kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya. Sementara itu wajah Rias memerah 'Naruto-kun memelukku' batin Rias yang semakin membenamkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang melihat aksinya. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Rias ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita dan bersenang-senang" kata Naruto dengan senyumannya, senyuman tulus yang baru pertama kali ia tunjukan pada seorang wanita.

"Ya, Naruto-kun" jawab Rias dengan wajah sumringah. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Rias dan mengajaknya pergi.

Sementara itu di tempat Kaneki dan Akeno.

"A-apa aku tak percaya Naruto-nii melakukanya" kata Kaneki tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat "Aku tak menyangka Buchou dapat meluluhkan hati Naruto-nii" kata Kaneki yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Akeno. "jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang" tanya Akeno.

"Rencana kita sudah berhasil jadi kita tak perlu mengikuti mereka. Jadi lebih baik kita juga bersenang-senang" kata Kaneki. "Baiklah, ayo Kaneki-kun" kata Akeno setuju dengan perkataan Kaneki.

Kembali keNaruto dan Rias

Terlihat Naruto dan Rias yang berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat layaknya sepasang kekasih "Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sebentar" ajak Rias karena ia sudah merasa kedua kakinya pegal karena mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. "Baiklah, ayo" kata Naruto menyetujui ajakan Rias. Setelah itu mereka langsung mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya Naruto menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat.

"Rias bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat disana" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang cukup besar yang biasanya digunakan para pengunjung taman bermain beristirahat. "Baiklah" kata Rias setuju, lalu mereka menuju pohon itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Tak kusangka berkeliling Taman bermain ini cukup melelahkan" kata Rias sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon besar itu begitupun dengan Naruto

PLUK!

Tiba-tiba Rias menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto, dan Naruto hanya membiarkan Rias bersandar dibahunya. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mendngar dengkuranhalus yang berasal dari sosok yang berada disampingnya, lalu Naruto menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Rias yang tertidur pulas disamping nya

"Padahal baru beberapa menit ia sudah tertidur, hah! Biarlah lebih baik aku juga tidur" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Rias sehingga tubuh mereka saling bersandar yang membuat kesan romantis dalam tidur dan mereka membuat pengunjung taman bermain melihat iri dengan mereka.

…

"enggh" lenguh Rias saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hangat dan nyaman" Gumam Rias saat merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang mendera tubuhnya. "KYAA" Teriak Rias saat baru sadar dengan possisinya sekarang

Ya, kini Rias tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan. 'Jadi aku tadi tidur sambil berpelukan dengan Naruto-kun' batin Rias dengan wajah yang sangat memera. "Rias kau berisik sekali" kata Naruto ylang baru saja terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Rias.

'Memangnya ada apa Rias?" "Bukan apa-apa kok Naruto-kun" jawab Rias dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita, tapi ngomong-ngomong sekarang su dah jam berapa " kata Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya'' "APA, jam 16.30" kata Naruto kaget saat melihat jam tanganya , tapi karena masih belum percaya dengan apa ia lihat dijam tangannya ia pun melihat langit untuk memastikannya. Ya langit sudah berwana jingga yang menandakan hari sudah sore.

"Berarti kita tidur lama sekali" "Ya begitulah. Jadi apa kita akan pulang sekarang Naruto-kun!" "Tentu saja tidak!. Kita akan bersenang-senang disini sampai malam, lagipula Taman Bermain ini dibuka sampai malam" jawab Naruto yang sontak membuat Rias senang.

Setelah itu mereka pun bersenang-senang sampai lupa bahwa hari sudah malam. "Rias sebaiknya kita kembali karena hari sudah malam, lagipula kau besok harus sekolah" kata Naruto sambil melihat jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.45.

Rias yang mendengar itu sedikit kecewa karena ia masih ingin dekat lebih lama lagi dengan Naruto. Tapi setelah ia pikir perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga, Naruto yang melihat sedikit raut kecewa diwajah Rias mencoba menghiburnya.

"Rias kau jangan kecewa seperti itu, tenang saja lain kali kita akan kencan lagi" kata Naruto sambil mengacak pelan rambut Rias yang membuatnya agak kesal. "mou Naruto-kun jangan acak rambutku seperti itu, Aku jadi seperti anak kecil, tapi apa benar kita akan kencan lagi"

"Tentu saja, ayo kuantar kau pulang" kata Naruto yang membuat Rias kembali senang. "Baiklah ayo"

SKIP TIME

KIni Naruto dan Rias sudah sampai didepan ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib. "Jadi Rias apa kau tinggal disini" kata Naruto yang baru tau kalau Rias tinggal diruang klubnya. "Ya begitulah memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias. "Bukan apa-apa hanya heran kalau gadis sepertimu tinggal diruang klub sekolah" jawab Naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali, jaa ne" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

Setelah melihat Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjau Rias lalu masuk ruang klubnya, saat masuk Rias sudah mendapati Akeno yang sedang berdiri disana. "ara ara Buchou kau romantis sekali" kata Akeno dengan senyumannya. "Apa maksudmu Akeno?" "ara kau tidak usah berpura-pura, aku jadi iri denganmu" kata Akeno menggoda Rias, sementara Rias wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Diam kau Akeno"

"ara ara"

Sementara itu disuatu tempat terlihat seorang wanita bersurai hijau panjang yang sedang berdiri diatas sebuah gedung.

TAP!

Tiba-tiba dibelakang wanita bersurai hijau tadi muncu seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Jadi apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya wanita berambut hijau tadi.

"Tenang saja Eto, aku sudah mendapatkannya, meskipun dia melakukan banyak perlawanan" jawab pria berjubah tadi pada wanita yang ia panggil Eto. "Apa dengan itu rencanamu akan berhasil?" tanya Eto. "Tentu saja setelah rencananya berhasil kita dapat menguasai dunia" kata seseorang tadi sambil membuka jubahnya dan memperlihatkan wujudnya, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang memakai topeng spiral berwarna orange.

'setelah rencanaku berhasil, aku akan menguasai dunia ini, khu khu khu' batin pria bertopeng spiral tadi dengan seringai yang muncul dibalik topengnya.

Kembali ke Naruto.

'Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sesenang ini, terlebih saat aku mengingat kencanku bersama Rias tadi, bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum' batin Naruto merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena ia baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan sesenang itu.

'hah, biarlah' batin Naruto tidak mau memikirkan apa yang mendera perasaannya. Saat Naruto berjalan ia melihat gadis kecil yang sepertinya sedang pingsan dipinggir jalan. Naruto yang tiba-tiba rasa kemanusiaannya muncul langsung menuju gadis itu berniat untuk menolognnya.

Sebelum membawanya Naruto mencoba melihat kondisi gadis itu memastikan apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. 'Dia masih hidup, sebaiknya aku membawanya kerumah' batin Naruto sambil mengangkat gadis itu dan menggendong gadis itu dipunggungnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Dirumah Naruto. "Oi, Kaneki bukakan pintunya" teriak Naruto saat ia sampai didepan rumahnya. "Ya sebentar" kata seseorang dari dalam. Klek pintu terbuka dan orang yang membuka pintu itu kaget saat Naruto membawa gadis dengan keadaan pingsan.

"Oi, Naruto-nii apa kau masih belum puas dengan Rias?, dan kau pulang-pulang bawa gadis lain, dia pingsan lagi, habis kau apakan dia" celoteh Kaneki yang sukses mendapat hadiah pukulan dikepalanya.

PLETAK!

"Oi, Naruto-nii kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku"

kata Kaneki sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit. "Kau itu yang kenapa, tiba-tiba nyeloteh gak jelas dan menuduhku sembarangan'

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Kaneki

"Aku juga tak tau. aku tadi menemukannya pingsan dipinggir jalan, jadi aku membawanya kesini" jawab Naruto. "Tumben kau mau menolong orang lain" kata Kaneki yang membuat perempatan didahi Naruto yang menandakan ia sedang kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tak bersahabat. Kaneki yang mendengar itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bukan apa-apa, lebih baik kau taruh saja gadis itu dikursi dan menunggunya sampai sadar" kata Kaneki. setelah itu Naruto menaruh gadis itu

di kursi panjang yang ada diruang tengah.

"Naruto-nii apa yang membuatmu menolong gadis itu? sepertinya dia hanya manusia biasa" kata Kaneki. "Aku merasakan firasat baik jika aku menolongnya" kata Naruto.

Tak selang lama gadis itu mulai sadar, "enghh" lenguh gadis itu sambil mengerjabkan matanya.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" tanya gadis itu sambil berusaha duduk. "Kau berada dirumah kami" jawab Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia adikku Uzumaki Kaneki" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya. "Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya gadis itu, "Aku menemukanmu pingsantdipinggir jalan, dan seharusnya aku yang

bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau sampai pingsan dipinggir jalan? lalu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Namaku, Ophis" kata gadis itu mengaku bernama Ophis yang sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. "A-apa" kata Naruto kaget karena yang ia tau Ophis adalah Ouroboros Dragon yang tak terbatas tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah gadis kecil biasa bahkan Naruto

tak merasakan sedikit aura naga darinya. "Kalau kau Ophis berarti kau adalah Ouroboros Dragon?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, tapi darimana kau tau kalau aku Naga?" tanya Ophis.

"Tentu saja aku tau, tapi aku tak merasakan sedikitpun aura Naga dari tubuhmu" kata Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ophis sambil merentangkan tanganya mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya, tapi setelah beberapa kali mencoba hasilnya nihil.

"A-apa kekuatanku menghilang" kata Ophis membulatkan matanya kaget karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya atau bisa dikatakan kekuatannya sudah menghilang.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sebelum kau pingsan tadi?" tanya Naruto. "Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku ingin tau siapa kau sebenarnya? kau sepertinya bukan manusia biasa."

"Ya, kau benar aku memang bukan manusia" kata Naruto. "Kalau kau bukan manusia, apa kau Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh atau Malaikat" "Tidak, aku bukan apa yang kau sebutkan itu. aku adalah Ghoul"

"Ghoul?"

"Ya begitulah, apa kau tak mengetahuinya?" "Tunggu,,," kata Ophis yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Berarti kau adalah makhluk pemakan manusia itu. jadi kau akan memakanku" kata Ophis was-was jika makhluk didepannya menjadikannya sebagai santapan.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan memakanmu, lagipula kau belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakanya. saat itu aku sedang berada dimarkasku, tiba-tiba salah satu anak buahku datang dan memberitau kalau kami diserang oleh seseorang. Lalu aku pergi untuk menemui orang itu dan aku mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam panjang

dan memakai topeng spiral bewarna orange yang sedang melawan anak buahku, aku yang melihat itu langsung menyerang orang itu dan kami terlibat pertarungan yang cukup. Setelah beberapa saat bertarung dia berhasil mengalahkanku dan dia memegang kepalaku dan

aku merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuhku, setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan karena aku sudah pingsan" kata Ophis menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Kalau begitu kemungkinan pria yang kau lawan itu yang menggambil kekuatanmu" kata Naruto. "Kalau memang benar dia yang mengambil kekuatanku, aku akan mengambilnya kembali" kata Ophis sambil beranjak pergi.

Naruto yang melihat Ophis pergi langsung mencegahnya. "Ophis, kau mau kemana?". "Tentu saja menggambil kekuatanku kembali" kata Ophis. "Apa kau sudah gila kau mau melawannya dengan apa?, apa kau ingin mati konyol"

Ophis yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sadar kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pria yang sudah mengambil kekuatannya. Jangankan mengalahkannya, mengeluarkan kekuatannya ia tak bisa, tapi meski begitu Ophis tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu menggunakan kekuatanku seenaknya" "Lebih baik kau tinggal disini untuk beberapa saat sampai kekuatanmu kembali, bagaimana" tawar Naruto, Ophis memikrkan sejenak penawaran Naruto.

"Baiklah aku setuju, tapi apa

yang harus kulakukan untuk kalian?" tanya Ophis karena orang didepannya tidak akan menolongnya tanpa alasan. "Kau hanya perlu melayani kami" kata Naruto yang membuat Ophis kaget. "Oi, apa maksudmu dengan melayani kalian?" tanya Ophis yang mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, maksudku kau harus membantu kami seperti membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian dan menyiapkan kebutuhan kami, jadi apa kau setuju"

"Apa! aku tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu" kata Ophis tidak setuju. "Kalau kau tidak setuju tak apa-apa dan kau boleh pergi dari sini" kata Naruto yang membuat wajah Ophis memerah karena kesal 'Sial! dia mempermainkanku, awas saja kalau kekuatanku sudah kembali aku akan mencingcangnya" batin Ophis kesal sementara Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang.

Keesokan Harinya.

Matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan sinarnya yang menandakan dimulainya aktivitas dipagi hari, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk pria berambut kuning ini yang terlihat masih tertidur dengan pulas dikasurnya.

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar pria berambut kuning tadi. 'Hah, dia masih tidur, dasar pemalas' batin gadis itu yang kita ketahui bernama Ophis. "Oi, Naruto bangun hari sudah pagi apa kau tidak bekerja" kata Ophis

membangunkan Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan kakinya. Karena belum juga mendapat respon, tiba-tiba senyum licik terukir diwajah cantiknya. Lalu Ophis beranjak pergi dan beberapa saat kemudian Ophis kembali dengan satu ember besar yang terisi penuh oleh air dan,,,,

BYUURR

"HUWWAH" terdengar teriakan dari Naruto setelah Ophis mengguyur seember air tadi tepat pada kepala Naruto.

"Oi, Ophis apa-apa kau" kata Naruto dengan mata melotot yang ditujukan pada sang pelaku pengguyuran, sementara Ophis yang dipelototi hanya diam sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja aku membangunkamu agar kau tak terlambat" kata Ophis masih dengan senyamannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan terlambat ini masih jam 6 pagi, dan aku berangkat jam 07.30"

"Kau ini seorang guru jadi kau harus memberi contoh yang baik pada murid-muridmu dengan datang lebih" kata Ophis layaknya seorang penceramah, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengumpat tak jelas.

Karena merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan gadis didepannya Naruto memilih mengalah dan melakukan ritual paginya. "Baiklah kau menang jadi cepat pergi dari kamarku aku mau mandi" kata Naruto menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya mengusir Ophis untuk pergi.

SKIPE TIME

Di Ruang Makan. Terlihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju ruang makan, dan disana ia melihat Kaneki yang sudah memakai seragam Kuoh Gakuen dan juga melihat Ophis yang sedang membuat dua cangkir kopi untuk Naruto

dan Kaneki. "Oi, Naruto-nii kau kenapa?" tanya Kaneki yang melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Tentu saja karena dia" jawab Naruto sambil melirik Ophis yang baru saja selesai membuat kopi, sepertinya Naruto masih kesal dengan cara Ophis membangu

nkannya tadi. "Ini" kata Ophis sambil memberikan kopi yang ia buat pada Naruto dan Kaneki.

"Baiklah, ayo Kaneki kita berangkat" kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan kopinya dan beranjak pergi yang diikuti Kaneki. "Oh ya, Ophis kau jangan lupa cuci semua

pakaianku" kata Naruto. "Baiklah, baiklah" kata Ophis dengan nada malas. setelah melihat Naruto sudah pergi Ophis langsung pergi untuk melihat pakaian yang akan ia cuci dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat banyaknya pakaian yang akan ia cuci.

A-apa banyak sekali, SIALAN KAU NARUTO" Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Ophis dari luar rumahnya hanya tersenyum senang. "Naruto-nii kenapa dia sampa berteriak begitu?" tanya Kaneki. "Bukan apa-apa, ayo kita pergi sebelum terlambat"

TBC

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya sudah 1 bulan lebih tidak update dan saya berterimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan yang sudah membaca fic saya. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa tanya dikolom Reviewx maupun diFB, bagi yang belum tau FB saya.

Nama: Kira Yagami, Foto Profil Kaneki dan Foto Sampul Death Note.

Sampai ketemu di CH selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer;Naruto [Masashi Kishimot],Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida] HS DxD [Ichie Ishida]

Rate; M

Title; Ghoul DxD

Author; Kuhakuu555

…

Kringg!

Terdengar suara bel yang paling ditunggu hampir seluruh siswa-siswi Kuoh Gakuen, terutama bagi siswa-siswi yang malas belajar dan ingin cepat kembali kerumah mereka seperti salah satu tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan pria berambut putih yang bernama Uzumaki Kaneki. ''Hah! akhirnya bisa pulang juga'' kata Kaneki dengan wajah yang terlihat senang sambil mengambil tasnya dan bejalan pergi. Tapi perjalananya harus berhenti ketika ia medengar seruan dari salah satu temannya. ''Oi! Kaneki kau mau kemana'' tanya teman Kaneki yang bernama Hyoudou Issei.

''Tentu saja mau pulang, memangnya mau kemana lagi'' jawab Kaneki. ''Apa kau lupa, kita disuruh Buchou berkumpul ''Memangnya ada apa'' tanya Kaneki. ''Aku juga tak tau, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi''

''Baiklah ayo''

Dirumah Naruto terlihat gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang sedang menonton acara TV yang ada didepannya dengan wajah bosan. ''Hah, apa tidak ada yang menarik disini'' gumam gadis kecil itu sambil sesekali menggan channel TV, berharap menemukan hal menarik yang ada disana. KRRUYUK Tiba-tiba perut gadis bernama Ophis itu berbunya menandakan jika perutnya mulai memberontak meminta agar segara diisi. ''Hah, lapar sekali, memang sejak kemarin aku belum makan sama sekali''

''Sebaiknya aku mencari makanan'' kata Ophis sambil beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Sesampainya didapur mencari makanan tapi hasilnya nihil setelah mencari cukup lama ia sadar jika ia tidak akan menemukan makanan disana.

'Hah bodohnya aku mana mungkin disini ada makanan, mereka Ghoul tidak mungkin mereka menyimpan makanan disini' batin Ophis sambil menepuk jidatnya merutuki kebodohannya jika mengira disana ada makanan. ''Sebaiknya aku mencari makanan"

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat sedang berbaring diatap sekolah dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalannya, dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 'Siapa sebenarnya pria bertopeng yang 10 dibicarakan Ophis kemarin, jika dia dapat mengalahkan Ophis dengan mudah apalagi dia menyerap semua kekuatan Ophis, jika dia berada dipihak musuh akan menjadi masalah, sebaikya aku melakukan sesua-' pikiran Naruto terhenti saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya.

''Naruto-sensei'' Naruto pun langsung menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat sesosok gadis cantik mengenakan seragam khas siswi Kuoh Gakuen dan memiliki rambut hitam sebahu serta kacamata yang menambah kecantikannya, dia adalah Sona Sitri ketua OSIS Kuoh Gakuen. ''Ada apa Sona'' tanya Naruto. ''Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya bejalan-jalan dan melihat Naruto-sensei disini jadi aku langsung kesini'' jawab Sona.

''Naruto-sensei apa aku boleh duduk disebelahmu'' tanya Sona dengan wajah memerah tapi masih bisa ia sembunyikan degan wajah datarnya. ''Ya, tentu saja'' jawab Naruto sambil memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Lalu Sona duduk disebelah 15 Setelah itu mereka mengobrol banyak hal meskipun Sona yang paling banyak bicara dan Naruto hanya mengiyakan dan sesekali memberi tanggapan sampai tak terasa sudah satu jam lebih mereka mengobrol.

''Sona sepertinya aku harus pulang, apa kau tidak pulang juga'' kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya ''Tidak Naruto-sensei aku masih ingin disini'' ''Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa ne'' setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung berjalan pergi. 'Naruto-kun entah kemapa semakin lama aku semakin mencintaimu' batin Sona sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh.

…

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto hanya melihat Kaneki yang sedang melihat Televisi. ''Oi, Kaneki dimana Ophis'' tanya Naruto pada Kaneki. ''Tak tau aku juga baru saja datang'' jawab Kaneki. tak berselang lama tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membawa cukup banyak barang belanjaan. ''Darimana kau dan apa yang kau bawa'' tanya Naruto to the point. ''Tentu saja aku dari belanja dan ini beberapa pakaian dan bahan makanan''

''Ngapain kau beli barang tidak berguna seperti'' ucap Naruto. ''Apa maksudmu tidak berguna aku membutuhkan makanan ini untuk hidup tidak seperti kalian yang hanya bisa makan manusia dan aku membutuhkan pakaian aku tidak mau selalu memakai pakaianmu'' kata Ophis memberi alasan. ''Baiklah-baiklah kau menang'' ''Tunggu dulu, kau mendapat uang untuk membeli semua itu dari mana, jangan bilang kau membeli dengan semua uangku'' tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik.

''Tentu saja menggunakan uangmu dari mana lagi aku bisa mendapat uang'' jawab Ophis dengan santai. 'Ups! sial aku keceplosan' batin Ophis dan dia langsung merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

GREEP!

Setelah mendengar itu tangan kiri Naruto langsung mencengkram kepala Ophis dan tangan kanannya sudah mengepal. ''OI! Lu ngajak ribut ya, lu bener-bener ngajak ribut ya'' kata Naruto emosi dengan bicaranya yang agak aneh dan tangan kirinya yang masih tetap mencengkram kepala Ophis. ''OI! Lepaskan sakit tau'' kata Ophis sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya tapi tenaganya tidak cukup untuk meleapaskan cengkraman kuat Naruto.

''Sudahlah Naruto-nii lagipula dia ada benarnya juga'' kata Kaneki mencoba melerai pertengkaran. ''Baiklah kali ini kau kumaafkan'' kata Naruto sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari kepala Ophis. ''Sakit tau! untung saja kepalaku tidak 26 bocor'' kata Ophis yang masih memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya masih sakit. ''Kepalamu tak akan bocor hanya karena itu''. ''Oh ya Naruto-nii saat kegiatan klub tadi...

Flashback

''Baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan menyampaikan informasi'' kata Rias Gremory selaku ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib pada para anggotanya. ''Memangnya ada apa Buchou'' tanya Issei. ''Kalian pasti tau liburan 28 musim panas akan datang minggu depan'' kata Rias pada para anggotanya yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh mereka. ''Jadi kita akan berlibur kepantai selama liburan musim panas'' kata Rias yang membuat para anggotanya tersenyum senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa berlibur setelah berkutik dengan pelajaran yang membosankan. 'Apaaa kepantai jadi disana aku bisa melihat para gadis bermain air hanya dengan menggunakan bikini, dan aku juga bisa melihat Bucho dan Akeno-senpai yang pakai pakaian dalam' batin Issei dengan wajah mesumnya yang sukses mendapat hadiah tendangan dari maskot Kuoh Gakuen.

''Mesum dilarang disini'' ''Satu lagi, Kaneki-kun tolong ajak Naruto-kun ya'' minta Rias pada Kaneki. ''Baiklah, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Naruto-nii mau ikut mengingat dia tidak tertarik dengan hal seprti ini, tapi kenapa Buchou tidak mengajaknya sendiri''

''Aku juga sudah mencoba mengajaknya tapi dia hanya bilang 'Aku ada banyak urusan, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berlibur' dan setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung pergi'' kata Rias. ''Jika sudah seperti itu semakin sulit untuk mengajaknya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengajaknya'' kata Kaneki ''Kalau begitu terimakasih Kaneki-kun''

Flashback End

''Jadi Buchou mengajakmu apa kau tidak ikut'' ''Hah, dia masih belum menyerah mengajakku, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ikut, sepertinya aku juga butuh sedikit liburan'' kata Naruto.

Satu minggu kemudian Kini seluruh anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib serta Naruto dan juga Ophis yang sebenarnya tidak mau ikut tapi karena paksaan dari Naruto akhirnya dia pun mau bahkan para anggota OSIS tiba-tiba juga turut serta meskipun awalnya Rias tidak mengijinkan mereka ikut karena ia tau tujuan sang Kaichou bukan untuk liburan melainkan untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

''Haaah,, Akhirnya aku bisa liburan juga'' kata Kaneki sambil mengambil nafas dan merentangkan kedua tangan menikmati udara pantai di siang hari. ''Kaneki-kun kemari'' mendengar suara itu Kaneki langsung menoleh dan mendapati Akeno yang memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Disana Akeno bersama Issei, Kiba, Asia, Koneko serta beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya yang sedang bermain air.

''Baiklah aku akan kesana'' kata Kaneki sambil berlari menuju tempat mereka bermain air.

Sementara itu terlihat Naruto sedang duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang sudah disediakan disana sambil melihat pemandangan pantai yang cukup indah. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang mendatanginya. ''Naruto-sensei'' Naruto menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. ''Ada apa Rias'' Tanya Naruto pada Rias yang berdiri disebelahnya, terlihat Rias yang hanya menggunakan bikini berwarna merah cerah senada dengan warna rambutnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda, tapi sepertinya itu masih belum cukup menggoda bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

''Naruto-sensei bagaimana dengan penampilanku sekarang'' tanya Rias dengan wajah memerah. ''umm,,'' Naruto sedikit berpikir lalu Naruto memberi ancungan jempol dan berkata. ''Tenang saja kau masih seperti biasanya'' dan jawaban Naruto langsung membuat Rias blank 'Dasar Naruto-kun sangat tidak mengerti perasaan wanita' batin Rias. sementara itu Rias mendengar suara tertawa yang ditahan dan Rias melihat Sona yang menahan tawanya. ''Sona! apa yang kau tertawakan'' tanya Rias pada Sona.

Dan Sona masih saja menahan tawanya dan menjawab ''Bukan apa-apa hanya tertawa melihat seseorang yang ingin dipuji penampilannya'' dan jawaban Sona membuat Rias semakin kesal. ''Sialan kau Sona, lihat saja aku pasti akan membalasmu'' kata Rias sambil berjalan pergi ''Rias kau mau kemana'' tanya Naruto tapi Rias tidak menjawab dan masih berjalan dengan wajah kesal. ''Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka berdua'' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

''Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku pergi berkeliling'' kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi. Setelah berjalan menelusuri pantai yang ramai dengan pengunjung Naruto berhenti saat melihat Ophis yang sedang duduk dipinggir pantai sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan Naruto langsung mendatanginya ''Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang kekuatanmu yang diambil pria bertopeng itu'' tanya Naruto.

''Ya'' jawab Ophis singkat. ''Sudahlah kau jangan memikirkannya lagi aku yakin kekuatanmu akan kembali'' kata Naruto ''Apa maksudmu'' tanya Ophis ''Ya aku yakin ada cara mengembalikan kekuatanmu meskipun itu sangat sulit'' jawab Naruto.

''Tapi semua kekuatanku sudah diambil bahkan sekarang aku tidak lebih dari manusia biasa'' kata Ophis seakan mengatakan bahwa kekuatannya tidak akan pernah kembali. ''Tenang saja aku pasti akan membantumu'' ''Benarkah, tumben sekali kau mau membantu orang lain'' ''Tentu saja, apa salahnya sesekali membantu anak kecil'' ''Oi siapa yang kau panggil anak kecil aku sudah dewasa'' kata Ophis sedikit kesal karena dipanggil anak kecil. ''Baiklah ayo pergi''.

Skip Time

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 divilla keluarga Gremory tempat mereka menginap tepatnya disebuah kamar yang cukup luas terlihat Ophis yang mengolah-alih posisi tidurnya mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur karena sudah dua jam yang lalu ia masih tidak bisa tidur sampai sekarang. ''Kenapa susah sekali tidur padahal sudah pukul 23.30'' tiba-tiba Ophis merasakan sebuah aura yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya meskipun ia sulit merasakanya.

'Aura ini tidak salah lagi ini pasti dia' batin Ophis cukup kaget saat mengetahui siapa pemilika aura yang sedang ia rasakan. Ophis pun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari keluar untuk menemui pemilik aura tersebut.

…

sesampainya disana Ophis melihat sesorang yang berdiri membelakanginya ''Akhirnya kau datang juga Ophis'' kata sosok tersebut. ''Apa yang kau lakukan disini'' tanya Ophis dingin. ''Tenanglah! kau tak perlu sedingin itu'' kata sosok tersebut. ''Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, justru aku ingin mengajakmu bekerjasama denganku dan aku bisa mengembalikan kekuatanmu kapan saja'' lanjutnya.

''Jangan becanda! aku tidak akan mau bekerjasama dengan orang yang telah mengambil kekuatanku sekalipun kau bisa mengembalikannya'' jawab Ophis dengan nada yang terlihat marah. ''Oh,,, Begitu ya'' kata sosok tersebut sambil membalikan badan dan memperlihatkan sesosok berbadan tegap dengan rambut hitam panjang serta memakai sebuah topeng spiral berwarna orange. ''Kalau begitu aku harus membunuhmu'' kata pria bertopeng spiral itu sambil melesat kearah Ophis dan siap mengayunkan pukulannya.

BUKH!

''Ukh!'' Pukulan keras itu sukses bersarang diperut Ophis sehingga sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya. ''Ukh,,'' Ophis meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. ''Baiklah saatnya mengakhirinya'' tiba-tiba Kagune muncul dari punggung pria betopeng itu dan siap menebas Ophis.

Sementara itu Ophis sudah menutup matanya bersiap untuk menerima ajalnya saat merasakan beberapa saat lagi akan mengoyak tubuh kecilnya dan...

BRUAHK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan langsung menendang pria bertopeng itu sehingga terseret beberapa meter. ''Na-naruto'' kata Ophis terkaget melihat siapa yang menolongnya. ''Apa kau tak apa-apa Ophis'' tanya Naruto pada Ophis. ''Ya, seperti yang kau lihat'' jawab Ophis sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangannya.

''Tak kusangka kau juga datang kesini'' kata pria bertopeng itu 'Dia seorang Ghoul, siapa dia sebenarnya' batin Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa orang didepanya adalah Ghoul. ''Siapa kau sebenarnya'' Tanya Naruto. ''Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tobi'' kata pria itu yang mengaku bernama Tobi.

''Baiklah kalau begitu'' kata Naruto dan matanya pun sudah berubah menjadi mata khas seorang Ghoul dan juga empat ekor Kagune sudah keluar dari punggungnya. Lalu Naruto melesat kearah Tobi dan menyerang Tobi.

TRANK!

Serangan Naruto dapat dimentahkan oleh Kagune Tobi tapi tidak hanya itu Naruto kembali menyerang Tobi berkali-kali.

TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!

Tapi semua serangan Naruto dapat kembali dimentahkan oleh Tobi. 'Sial! dia kuat sekali dia dapat mementahkan semua seranganku' batin Naruto. ''Baiklah sekarang giliranku'' setelah itu Tobi langsung melancarkan serangannya.

SRASH!

Karena sedikit lengah serangan itu dapat menggores sedikit pipi kanan Naruto. Setelah itu Tobi mencoba memukul Naruto tapi entah kenapa Naruto menyeringai saat Tobi mencoba memukulnya. Naruto langsung melilit tangan Tobi yang mencoba memukulnya dengan Kagune tak hanya itu Naruto juga melilit tubuh Tobi dengan Kagunenya ''Kau salah jika ingin menyerangku dengan tangan kosong''

''Si-sial'' umpat Tobi saat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena lilitan Kagune Naruto. Lalu dari punggung atas Naruto keluar sebuah Kagune lagi berbentuk sayap dan dari Kagune tersebut keluar ratusan pecahan Kagune yang langsung dengan tanpa ampun mengoyak tubuh Tobi.

SRASH! SRASH! SRASH! BUAGH!

lalu Naruto menendang tubuh Tobi sehingga dia terpental jauh. ''Kouhg'' darah keluar dengan deras dari mulut Tobi dan kini kondisinya sangat mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah dan beberapa pecahan Kagune yang masih menancap ditubuhnya. ''Jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakannya'' setelah mengatakan itu Tobi memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

BLASH!

Tiba-tiba aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Tobi dan semua luka yang ada ditubuh Tobi mulai beregenerasi. ''Jangan-jangan dia menggunakan kekuatan yang ia ambil dari Ophis'' Kini wujud Tobi sudah berubah rambut yang semula bewarna hitam kini menjadi putih dan wajahnya pun sudah berubah menjadi seperti Naga sehingga wajah aslinya sudah tidak dapat diketahui lagi.

''Meskipun aku belum mengeluarkan 100% kekuatannya, aku bisa merasakan besarnya kekuatan ini'' Sementara itu dari kejauhan Naruto bisa merasakan kekuatan yang Tobi pancarkan. ''Kekuatannya besar sekali'' ''Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkannya, meskipun aku tidak begitu menguasai mode ini'' setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba Kagunenya melilit tubuhnya sendiri.

BLAAARR!

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar disekitar Naruto. setelah ledakan menghilang kini terlihat wujud Naruto setelah memasuki mode barunya. Kini tubuh Naruto sudah terbalut sebuah Armor bewarna hitam pekat yang terbuat dari Kagune dan sebuah helm yang dikepalanya (Bayangin aja armor INCURSIO dari anime Akame Ga Kill bedanya warna hitam pekat)

SLAT! SLAT!

Naruto dan Tobi langsung melesat secara bersamaan dan menyiapkan pukulan mereka masing-masing.

BOOM!

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi saat kedua pukulan itu bertemu. ''Hebat sekali hanya dengan pukulan menyebabkan ledakan sebesar itu'' kata Ophis terkagum dengan apa yang ada didepanya. Setelah ledakan itu menghilang terlihat Naruto dan Tobi yang berhadapan.

''Pukulanmu lumayan juga'' ''kau juga' 74 Lalu salah satu Kagune Naruto keluar dan membentu sebuah senjata (Quinqui yang digunakan Amon untuk melawan Kaneki di Tokyo Ghoul S2 EPS 11) dan Naruto menggamail senjata itu dan berkata

''Baiklah kali ini aku akan lebih serius karena...'

Pertarungan baru saja dimulai''

TBC


End file.
